Un playboy es mi niñero
by yuukykuran1
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica que nunca se mete en problemas y que cree que enamorarse de un Playboy es estúpido... tiene como niñero a el Playboy de la escuela? Supongo que nada bueno. re-editado
1. Prologo : Descubriendo

…**..*.**

**..*….***

**..*….*….***

…**..*….***

…**.*..***

…*****

…*****

…**.***

**Prologo: Descubriendo**

Hola soy Amu Hinamori, soy de tez blanca como la porcelana y un cuerpo bien desarrollado a mis 17 años recién cumplidos, cabellera rosada, algo raro, lo se, la cual me llega hasta la cintura en una cascada de rizos bien definidos gracias a mi estilista profesional Sebastian, mis ojos son de un hermoso color ámbar, mi problema, mis padres, soy hija de dos empresarios muy famosos ya que Hinamori Company la empresa mas grande mundialmente es dirigida por mis padres, a lo que quiero llegar es que siempre están ocupados y nunca tenemos tiempo en **"familia",** pero al parecer eso cambiara mi vida ... **Nuevamente.**

Mis padres siempre estaban de viaje de negocios, en realidad, casi nunca los veia, por lo general, se iban por unos pocos meses, incluso llegaron a irse por un año, luego volvieron para quedarse unos días, ya que recibieron otra llamada de negocios y volvieron a irse, no me molestaba, pero me sentia un poco sola, nunca habia tenido una gran relacion con ellos y ahora creo que es casi imposible tener una.

Y lo peor de todo, era que contrataban una niñera cada vez que estaban lejos de casa.

A pesar de los viajes incontables de mis padres, ellos decidieron comprar una **"casa"**, la cual era una enorme mansión en Los Angeles, desde que nos mudamos ellos se quedaron conmigo a pasar mas tiempo como **"familia" **y eso en realidad me gustaba, ya que aunque no fuéramos una **"gran familia", ** estando juntos nos divertíamos, pero, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se fueran, habíamos llegado hace dos meses, todo me incomodaba, la escuela, incluso la casa misma, pero eso cambio poco a poco, en la escuela comencé a hacer amigos y eso hizo todo mejor en mi dia a dia.

Ya habia vivido una o dos veces una situacion similar, asi que, realmente, no me sorprendio mucho.

Como yo ya sabia, era cuestión de tiempo para que, se marcharan, **Otra vez**.

**-"¿Por cuanto tiempo se van?"- **Les pregunte.

**-"Hija solo sera poco tiempo"- **Me dijo mi madre nerviosamente, lo que significaba que seria por un largo tiempo, yo por mi parte bufe, me enojaba que se fueran por tanto tiempo y se olvidaran que tienen una hija.

**-"¿Y a donde irán esta vez?"**-Le pregunte muy enojada pero tambien muy curiosa.

Mi padre me dio una mirada de tristeza, probablemente a causa de la mirada que le lanzaba a ambos, ira y decepción, eso me dio a entender que les importaba, algo.

**-"Lo siento cariño"-** Comenzo suspirando mi madre -**"El viaje es a Europa, nos casaremos alla y nos iremos mañana temprano"- **Se detuvo y luego abrio enormemente los ojos como recordando algo y luego dijo- **"Oh y estaremos fuera por ocho meses".**

**- "¿QUE?"-** Abri los ojos de pura ira y jadeé-**"¿Ocho meses?"**- Repetí lo que dijo.

**-"Amu"** Dijo mi padre y yo solo voltee para encararlo, queria reclamarle pero no me lo permitió, con una sola mirada me dijo claramente-**"calla y obedece"**- asi que decidí no responderle con una negativa.

**-"bien"-**Fue lo unico que dije al final.

Apenas me comencé a tranquilizar cuando mi padre dijo-** "Ah y he contratado a un niñero, es hijo de una buena familia que conocimos aqui hace un mes y ellos dijeron que no abría problema".**

Me quede sin aliento una vez más en este dia.

**¿Èl?**

**-"Espera ¿Acabas de decir que es un chico?"**-Pregunté, tratando de verificar si habia escuchado bien, el solo asintió. Mis padres eran raros **¿Por qué iban a dejar a un chico a cargo de su hija?**, sobre todo cuando es un desconocido.

**-"¿Quién es?"- **Pregunte, queria saber de quien se trataba o al menos su nombre.

**-"Se llama Ikuto Tsukiyomi"- **Dijo mi padre muy normal mientras yo me moría del miedo ya que el era el playboy mas sexy de la escuela.

**-"Al parecer va a la misma escuela que tú, es normal que convivas con la gente, asi que esta seria una gran oportunidad, talvez se vuelvan amigos"-**Yo lo miraba como si estuviera loco, mientras el me sonreia para decirme que todo estaba bien, pero, **¿en verdad todo estará bien?"**.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el chico mas guapo y sexy de todos los playboy de la escuela

seria mi niñero por...**Ocho meses**.


	2. Capitulo1 : Conociendo a mi niñero

…**..*…***

***….*…*…..***

…**..*….***

…***….***

…*****

…**..***

…**.***

**Capitulo 1 : Conociendo a mi niñero.**

La tarde habia transcurrido muy lentamente mientras yo creaba una nueva cancion, les diré un secreto pero sh, sh ;-) no le digan a nadie, soy una cantante de k-pop, mi grupo se llama Girl's Generation, tengo una vida muy agitada ya que tengo que esconder que soy cantante y a demas ser Amu, mis padres no pueden enterarse, ellos jamas me dejarían cumplir mi sueño de ser una cantante, el unico que sabe es Sebastián Michael's, mi mayordomo, ¿quieren saber como es el?, pues es alto, delgado, cabello negro, tez blanca como la nieve y ojos color rojo sangre, el es nuestro mayordomo desde que tengo 6 años pero para serles sincera, el no envejece, ya que se ve como de unos veinte años mas o menos y...

Toc, toc

Y hablando del rey roma.

**-"Pasa Sebastián"**- Vi como giro la perilla de la puerta y luego la empujo suavemente para abrirla -**"Con su permiso my lady"**- Dijo para despues pasar y dejar una bandeja con un plato con tostadas y mermelada de moras, otro plato un poco mas grande con una gran variedad de fruta picada, a un lado tenia dos vasos, uno de leche y otro con jugo de manzana y una copa con helado de napolitano, al verlo mi lengua recorrió mi labio inferior .

**-"Sus padres me pidieron que le avisara que ya esta aqui su nuevo niñero"**-Me dijo y vi en su rostro una mueca de irritación, yo solo sonreí-**"Gracias Sebastian**, **tan pronto como termine mi comida , bajo para conocerlo"-**El solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y despues de decir**-"Como ordene my lady"**- Se retiro.

Comí lentamente ya que no queria conocerlo , la sola idea me erizaba la piel, conocer al tipo con el que compartiría ocho meses de mi vida me atormentaba , si el se llegara a enterar que yo era cantante y que le dijera a mis padres, me asustaba , ya que perdería mi única oportunidad de ser lo que mas queria, una cantante profesional ya que no era tan reconocida como para tener gran fama , mi vida siempre fue un martirio y ahora que encontraba algo que me hiciera realmente feliz, no dejaría que nadie se entrometiera aunque tuviera que pelear con todo mi ser para poder cumplir mi sueño, el sueño que desde niña le prometí a mi Onii-chan.

Al terminar decidi mirarme al espejo, asi que me retire de mi escritorio y camine hacia mi peinador , al verme, me di cuenta que me faltaba un retoque, asi que busque mi mascara para pestañas y un brillo labial y me maquille hasta quedar como a mi me gustaba, con mis pestañas muy largas tanto las de arriba como las de abajo y me tome la libertad de mirarme tambien en el espejo de cuerpo completo y al verme, mire mi mini short azul de mesclilla y mi blusa straple color negra, la cual me llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo dejando ver mi pircing negro de mariposa ,y pense en dejarme eso o cambiarme, pero al final opte por dejarme lo que traía puesto , busque unas converse negras y despues de calzarmelas sali a encontrarme con ese playboy del que** TODAS** hablan en la escuela, al bajar, me encontre con Sebastián, quien me dijo que estaban en la sala , la cual era enorme , camine por un largo pasillo el cual tenia una hermosa alfombra en color azul marino y en las paredes de color beige tenían muchos cuadros de mis padres , de ellos en sus reuniones y una que otra mía y decoraciones como floreros y otras cosillas que mi madre adoraba , hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual era de color blanca y al entrar los mire sentados en los hermosos sillones de piel color blanco, camine hacia ellos y al notarme , mi padre fue el primero que hablo.

**-"Hija te presento a Ikuto Tsukiyomi , tu nuevo niñero"-**Me dijo mi padre mientras yo me acercaba un poco mas y le tendia mi mano en forma de saludo a Ikuto- **"Mucho gusto, soy Amu Hinamori"**- Senti como tomaba mi mano y despues de un segundo la solto- **"Igualmente, es un gusto Amu"- **Fue lo que dijo despues de soltar mi mano en un tono un tanto frio , yo no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, ya que como todas decían , era un adonis en todo el sentido de la palabra , se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual y tenia las piernas cruzadas y los brazos tambien, traia ropa negra lo que hacia resaltar sus ojos de color azul zafiro al igual que su cabello , su tez blanca lo hacia irresistible y su cuerpo tallado por los ángeles me dejaba sin aliento, **¡soy toda una pervertida!, **pero era verdad, lo sexy y guapo, nadie se lo quita.

-**"Bien ahora que ya se conocen, porqué no traes tu ropa y te empiezas a quedar desde hoy aqui Ikuto "-** Le dijo mi padre a Ikuto mientras mi madre lo miraba soñadoramente **- "Claro señor "-**Fue todo lo que dijo para despues hacer una reverencia y salir por la puerta.

**-"Hija se que no te agrada Ikuto-kun pero trata de ser amable"**-me dijo mi madre despues de un rato, pasaron unos minutos y la atmósfera era terrible, ninguno de los tres decia algo, asi que decidí subir a mi habitacion, de camino me encontre con Lana, nuestra cocinera, despues de saludarnos, subí a mi habitación y busque mi ipod nano y escuche mis ultimas canciones que cree, decidí crear otra melodía y mientras lo hacia le daba los últimos toques a las otras dos que ya habia creado, cuando escuche un ruido en la habitacion continua,** ¡genial dormirá a un** **lado de mi habitacion!** pense .

La noche paso rapidamente mientras terminaba la tercera cancion que habia compuesto en este dia, me encontaba muy cansada pero queria prepararme algo, ya que mi estomago se encontraba vacío, baje las escaleras y pase por la entrada principal, al llegar a la cocina, abri el refrigerador y saque una manzana y la mordí mientras sacaba algunas cosas para hacerme un emparedado, cuando senti una mirada que me erizaba la piel y al voltearme pude ver a Ikuto mirandome de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, lo que me calento pero trate de ignorarlo y le solté un frio y cortante**-"¿que haces aqui ?"**-El solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo-**"tenia hambre"**-Yo solo lo mire y vi que comenzo a prepararse otro emparedado para el, comimos en un silencio aterradoramente incomodo y despues de limpiar el desastre subimos igual, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y yo con lo cansada que estaba solo queria irme a dormir, al llegar a mi habitacion me acerque y gire la perilla pero cuando iba a entrar senti que me jalaron, cerre los ojos, tambien pude sentir como me pegaron a la pared, al abrir los ojos vi a Ikuto enfrente de mi con sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y se acerco, lo que me dijo me dejo helada y asustada.

**-"Mide como me tratas preciosa, porque podria irte muy mal"**- Despues de eso senti los labios de Ikuto en mi cuello lo que causo que yo soltara un gritito de sorpresa y lo cacheteara, estaba asustada pero caliente a la vez y eso en gran parte, me gustaba, pero tenia que esconderlo, Ikuto era el playboy mas guapo de la escuela y eso era muy peligroso, a demas yo ya amaba a alguien mas.

-**"Tu tambien ten mucho cuidado en como me tratas, yo no soy como las demas que con solo verte se dejan caer a tus pies, asi que mucho cuidado en como me tratas "**-Le dije mientras miraba como aun se sobaba la mejilla afectada, entre rapidamente a mi habitacion, con el corazon a mil por hora y las mejillas sonrojadas, camine hacia el baño ya que queria darme un largo baño y calmar la tensión, al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia en el closet me fije en la ropa que me habia puesto para dormir, era un mini bóxer negro y una blusa de tirantes y al verlo me sonrroje a un mas, ahora entendía porque Ikuto se me quedaba viendo mucho, **¡que vergüenza!**, se podia ver gran parte de mis piernas bien torneadas y la blusa se señia a mi cuerpo, dejando ver un poco de mis grandes pechos.

Decidi bañarme y quitarme el susto, despues de bañarme, me metí entre las sabanas y caí en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y acomode mis cosas en mi bolso, camine hacia el baño y despues de un corto pero relajante baño, me vesti con el uniforme, el cual era una falda negra de tablones corta hasta la mitad de los muslos y una camisa blanca con el cuello negro al igual que los bordes de las mangas cortas, me coloque unas calcetas largas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negro, me coloque una liga en mi largo cabello rosa y me hice una coleta alta, tome mi bolso en el cual traia mi ipod, mi tablet, mi maquillaje, el celular, las partituras con la letra de las canciones y algunos libros de la escuela y sin mas, salí de mi habitacion, al salir en el pasillo se encontraba Ikuto recargado en la pared con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en una posición muy sexy he de admitir, lo ignore y seguí caminando pero no llegue muy lejos ya que me arrincono en la pared, lo mire asustada lo que hizo que el sonriera pícaramente.

-**"¿No vas a saludarme?, Amu"**- Dijo para despues acercarse mas a mi, tanto que creí que me besaría, yo solo lo segui mirando asustada, pero no dejaria que el ganara , tenia que hacerle la vida difícil asi como el tenia planeado hacérmela a mi, lo sabia, lo intuía, yo le desagradaba al igual que el a mi.

**-"¡No veo porque tendía que hacerlo!"**-Le dije cortante y fria, yo no lo necesitaba, ya era mayor de edad, literalmente, pero mis padres decian que tenia que tener a alguien a mi cuidado, como un protector, pero, me pregunto, **¿ Si Sebastián tambien podria cuidarme?, entonces, ¿Para que querían que Ikuto estuviera a mi cuidado?, **no lo se, lo unico que se es que mi vida sera un infierno... **Gracias a él.**

**-"Porque tan fria y dura conmigo preciosa"**-Fue lo que dijo, para despues soltar una sonrisa de medio lado, lo que hizo sonrojarme por lo sexy que se veía su boca de esa forma, lo que provoco una carcajada en el y eso provoco mi enojo y sin dejarlo terminar, me solte de su agarre y baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude con el corazón a mil por hora.

Al llegar a la entrada pude ver a Ikuto bajar tranquilamente, voltee a un lado y mire a Sebastián caminando hacia mi, le sonrei y el me devolvió la sonrisa pero cuando miro a Ikuto su sonrisa se borro, su cara cambio a una de desprecio y con un simple- **"Vamos"**- Comenzo a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, al salir, un carro negro nos esperaba , subimos , yo atrás junto a Ikuto y Sebastián a un lado del piloto.

Cuando llegamos, Ikuto fue el primero en bajar del auto y caminar en dirección a la entrada de la academia, Sebastián se bajo y me abrio la puerta, le di las gracias y camine a la entrada donde me encontre con mis amigas, las salude y caminamos hacia el salón de clase.

**-"Amu ¿ya tienes las canciones listas, recuerda que tenemos que tener mínimo dos para presentar a la disquera y a Syo, para grabar con ellas nuestro tercer disco?**"-Me dijo Utau {ella es de tez blanca, ojos lilas y cabello rubio, a demas es muy social y amigable}.

**-"Claro Utau, ya tengo tres canciones para presentarle a Syo"- **Fue lo que les dije a las chicas y ellas sonrieron ante esto, ya que ellas tambien amaban la musica y querian convertirse en cantantes famosas al igual que yo y yo les ayudaría a cumplir nuestro sueño. Syo es nuestro manager (El es de cabello rubio ojos azules y tez clara a demas de cuerpo atlético y es muy joven para ser dueño de su propia disquera a sus 25 años de edad)

**-"Que bien amu-chii"- **Me dijo mi amiga, la pequeña Yaya {Yaya es muy infantil e imperativa, su cabello es rojizo, su tez es clara y sus ojos son dorados, es prima de Utau y media hermana de Rima}.

**-"¿Como se llaman las canciones?, ¿tienes las partituras"-**me dijo Rima {Rima es fría y cruel al principio pero cuando la conoces mas, te das cuenta que es muy dulce y tierna, ella tiene una enorme cabellera rubia y rizada, su tez es blanca como la nieve y sus ojos son dorados y es la mas bajita de todas}.

**-"Claro, de hecho, aqui las traigo"-**Busque en mi bolso, al encontrarlas se las di, a cada una le di tres hojas y despues de un momento de silencio, gritaron al acabar de leerlas .

**-"Son increíbles Amu/Amu-chii"**- Gritaron las chicas al unísono lo que provoco un sonrojo en mi y que todos los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor voltearan para saber que pasaba con nosotras.

**-"Sh, sh, chicas, no griten, avisen a las demas que nos veremos en el parque** **sur a la hora del receso**"-Ellas solo asintieron antes de ir cada una a su respectivo salón de clases.

...

Despues de varias horas de clases llego el tan ansiado receso y entre las chicas **{ Utau, Rima y Yaya } **y cinco chicas mas nos dirigimos al patio mas apartado de la academia para crear las coreografías para las tres nuevas canciones y que las chicas que cantarían se aprendieran las canciones junto con nosotras cuatro, gracias a que todas eran muy inteligentes, terminamos con la primera coreografía en un solo receso, la cual era de la primera cancion llamada **The Boys **y tambien añadimos unas cuantas cosas mas entre todas para terminar con esa cancion.

**-"Que bien que los pasos se los aprendieron rapido, pero tendremos que seguirlos ensayando para que no se les olvide, mañana les traeré mas partituras para que ensayen en sus casas, es todo por hoy, descansen"**-Después de decir esto las chicas asintieron y cada una se fue a su respectivo salón de clases ya que el timbre de entrada sonaría en poco tiempo, el ensayo duro todo el receso y aun asi las chicas ** (Utau , Rima y Yaya ) **y yo ensayaríamos un poco mas en mi casa, asi que quedamos de vernos alla, pero, **¡ si ellas se enteran de que Ikuto es mi niñero me molestaran por el resto de mi vida!** y eso es lo que menos quiero en este momento ya que no soporto a Ikuto y aparte tendré que vivir aguantando las bromas tontas de mis amigas, **¡no, no, no podria soportar todo eso! **y para colmo esta el que Ikuto no se entere de mi secreto.

Por suerte al llegar a casa, Ikuto no estaba por ningun lado y eso lo mejoro todo ya que las chicas no lo verían y yo no tendría porque dar explicaciones sobre el porque se encontraba viviendo en mi casa, despues de pasar por unos bocadillos y platicar sobre los pasos de baile y la musica, entre otras cosas, salimos en direccion a el patio trasero para terminar con los pasos de **The Boys** y comenzamos con la coreografia de **I Got a Boy **la cual es la mas larga de las tres canciones por tener varias coreografias por lo que solo terminamos la primera, al terminar las chicas y yo decidimos invitar a los chicos** {sus novios}** y yo invite a mi mejor amigo y hermano mayor Cloud a la alberca en mi casa un rato y a las hamburguesas deliciosas hechas por mi mejor cocinero, Sebastián, despues de varias llamadas y uno que otro fracaso, los chicos decidieron venir asi que las chicas y yo subimos a mi cuarto para prestarles algunos trajes de baño, lo que no esperaba era que al entrar me encontrara a Ikuto con otra chava en el recibidor y mucho menos que pensaran subir a el cuarto de Ikuto, por lo que sin pensarlo me acerque a ellos los cuales subian las escaleras y le tome el brazo a Ikuto bruscamente para despues ver a la chica pero al verla me impacto, ya que era una p... la cual conocía, ya que hace tiempo habia tenido una relación con mi hermano y decia amarlo pero lo abia engañado de la peor manera y el no lo sabia pero yo tenia que decirle y a demas averiguar que queria o para que habia venido si se supone que ella es de Versalles, en donde nació Cloud y mi padre y sin pensar mas en mi pobre hermano, le pregunte a Ikuto quien era aunque yo sabia claramente quien era.

-**¿Quien es ella, que hace aqui y a donde van?**- Ikuto me miro por un segundo por lo que yo lo fulmine con la mirada y despues Ikuto se zafo de mi mano muy bruscamente para despues decir-**"Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe"**-Yo los mire a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego solte -**"No se si se te a olvidado** ,**QUE ESTA, es MI casa, y como ya sabes, si yo te digo que corras a ESTA TIPA, tú tienes que hacerlo, te guste o no, pero yo no pienso hacer eso, porque ella es de lo peor al igual que tu, asi que si tu quieres embarrarte con ella, allá tú, pero en mi casa no, asi que largo de aqui "**- Les dije y vi como ella me miraba con odio y yo solo sonrei y vi como Ikuto me miraba embobado por lo que sonrei aun mas.

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa, suspire y camine hacia las chicas las cuales tenian los ojos y la boca abiertas de la impresión ya que yo no era asi, por lo que para hacerlas volver a la tierra bromee con ellas.

**-"Cierren la boca chicas o les entraran moscas"**-Les dije esto mientras les cerraba la boca y ellas volvían a la realidad mientras en mi boca se dibujaba una sonrisa la cual se volvio en carcajada contagiando a las otras.

**-"¿Que fue todo eso?"-**Me dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

**-"Si Amu-chii ¿Que te ocurrió?, tu no eres asi"**- Me dijo Yaya mientras tenia una ceja levantada.

**-"Y ademas ¿que hace Ikuto Tsukiyomi en tu casa?, ¿Porque subía las escaleras y quien era ella ?, ¡era muy hermosa! , ya veo porque Ikuto la llevaba para arriba donde de seguro se la llevaría a su habitación o ¿me equivoco? , Amu"- **Lo que dijo Utau me causo mucho enojo mas del que ya tenia y sin medirlo solté un ...

**-"Tks, ¡no me interesa!, ¡solo no quiero ver a esa ... de nuevo en mi casa!"-**Les dije a las chicas mientras ellas solo se quedaban calladas pero de pronto, vi en Rima una sonrisa perversa la cual me causo escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

**-"Tal vez estas celosa, ¿No crees Amu?"- **Solto Rima tan naturalmente que hizo sonrojarme.

**-"No se de que hablas, yo no tengo ningun interes en el idiota de Ikuto"- **Solte rapidamente y lo bueno fue que no tartamudee y que sonó lo mas frio **{A mi parecer}** posible, las chicas solo soltaron sus tontas risitas mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitacion, al llegar todas corrieron a buscar los trajes mientras yo me tumbaba en mi cama de dos plazas la cual el marco era de color plateado y mi edredón era de color azul zafiro con una mariposa negra y otra plateada las cuales estaban encima de una flor blanca, la cama tenia una cortina de tela delgada de color negro que contrastaba con los cojines negros, azules y plateados de mi cama al igual que con los muebles de color negro, mi cuarto tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco y negro con detalles en plateado como mariposas y rosas por lo que todo conbinaba, mi gran sillon de color negro de piel estaba situado enfrente de mi cama y a un lado de un jarrón plateado con un ramo de 50 rosas blancas con bordes azules claramente naturales, mi cama se encontraba situada en el centro y mi peinador enfrente de esta al igual que mi silla de color azul, las chicas entraban de un closet a otro ya que tenia dos closets y cuando acabaron me enseñaron uno para mi, el cual me puse y al verme sonreí, era negro de dos piezas, el top me tapaba solo los pechos y la mini falda dejaba la mitad de mis butlios al descubierto por lo que Sebastian me regañaría pero no me importo y asi sali de el pequeño vestidor que tengo en uno de los closets y fue cuando mire los trajes de las chicas, el de Yaya era de una sola pieza y no enseñaba mucho, era color rosa y era cruzado por atras, el de Rima era azul celeste y tambien era de una sola pieza solo que este dejaba ver sus costados y un poco su espalda y el de Utau dejaba ver la mayor parte de su vientre ya que solo se unían las piezas con un pequeño cintilló y era strapless de arriba.

**-"Wou chicas, se ven genial"**-Les dije y todas sonrieron .

**-"Tu tambien Amu/Amu-chii"**- Yo solo sonrei y despues de un -**"Vamos a disfrutar de un relajante baño"**- Salimos de mi habitacion, bajamos las escaleras y cuando creí llegar sin ninguna regañada de Sebastian lo escuche llamarme, voltee lentamente y lo mire con el telefono en la mano lo que significaba una sola cosa.

-**"Mi lady le llaman por telefono"**- Me dijo y luego me miro con reprenda, yo solo suspire, tome el telefono y antes de contestar les dije a las chicas que las alcanzaría en un momento, ellas solo asintieron y salieron en direccion al patio, una vez vi que se perdieron de mi vista, conteste.

**-"Hola"-**Espere a que contestaran ya que Sebastian me dijo que me hablaban mas no me dijo de quien era la llamada.

**-"Hola cariño"**-Me quede helada ya que mis padres jamas me hablaban por telefono y me emocione pero trate de ocultarlo.

**-"Mamá ¿Sucede algo malo?"-**Fue lo primero que pense ya que era demasiado extraño, pero despues me tranquilice talvez y estaban preocupados por mi o algo asi.

**-"No cariño, todo esta bien, solo queria decirte que tu padre y yo estuvimos en Versalles y que tu primo Oscar esta en camino a los angeles, el tiene que darte una informacion muy importante y espero que se lleven bien"-**.

**-"¿El primo del que tanto hablan?"-**Ya se me hacia raro que me hablara.

**-"Si, el es un conde y debes tratarlo como tal, espero que seas buena niña y te comportes estando con el"-**Yo solo suspire **¡Genial otro al que tengo que soportar!.**

**-"Claro madre"-**

**-"Bien, cuidate cariño, te amo, besos"**- Si claro-**SA-R-CA-S-MO.**

**-"Igualmente Madre, cuidense"- **Al colgar me quede pensando en lo que mi madre me dijo- **Tu primo Oscar tiene que darte una informacion muy importante**-A que se refería mi madre con eso -pense-.

-**"Mi lady "**- Solte un brinco al escuchar a Sebastián hablarme, voltee lentamente como siempre que me meto en problemas y le sonreí a Sebastián dulcemente como para convencerlo, pero no resulto.

**-"Si Sebastián"**- Le conteste nerviosamente ya que su mirada de reprenda aun la mantenía y me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa.

**-"Disculpe mi lady pero su padre me dio ordenes estrictas de prohibirle todo tipo de ropa demasiado demostrativa, asi que le pediré que suba a su habitación y se cambie por algo menos demostrativo"-**Mire a Sebastián y el me miraba de arriba a bajo como queriendome comer, sonrei y me acerque a el, me pare de puntitas y rose mis labios contra los suyos.

**-"Talvez despues lo haga"-**Le dije despues de pasar mis labios por los suyos dejando a Sebastián con los ojos muy abiertos y tocandose los labios mientras yo corría en direccion al patio, no era la primera vez que me salia con la mia en cuanto a convencer a Sebastian se trataba ya que yo estaba enamorada de Sebastián desde que tenia 13 años y no podia evitarlo y al parecer a Sebastián yo le atraía ya que jamas se resistía a mis encantos, al llegar a el pasillo que se encontraba antes de la puerta corrediza del patio, una mano me jalo y al voltear solo solté.

**-"¿Que haces aqui?"- **Le pregunte con miedo ya que lo habia tratado mal y en su mirada se podia ver que estaba enojado y también por la fuerza que ejercía en mi brazo.

**-"Me la vas a pagar preciosa , tratarme como lo hiciste tiene un precio y muy alto"-**Cuando dijo esto me estremecí , sabia de que hablaba y me resultaba sexy su forma de decirlo , solte un pequeño jadeo cuando senti su mano en mi muslo y como se dirigía a mi intimidad, al sentir como entraba su mano en el traje de baño solte un gemido el cual fue cayado por sus labios, los cuales tome rapidamente y profundice el beso tan rápidamente que el gimió en el beso , yo lo pegue mas a mi , mi mano izquierda la cual estaba libre toco su mejilla y despues su sedoso y sexy cabello, lo que hizo que se enojara y la apartara rápidamente y la puso junto con la otra en una de sus manos para despues levantarlas hasta mi cabeza lo que me hizo reaccionar , al apartar sus labios de los míos , lo mire y vi en sus ojos deseo y lujuria, lo que provoco en mi miedo y excitación , aun podia sentir sus dedos rozar mi clítoris y yo para no dejar salir ningun ruido me mordí los labios tanto que probé mi sangre , asi que decidi huir de el , lo primero en que pense fue en un golpe en su miembro y fue lo que hice , al sentirlo, el me solto y sali corriendo , dejandolo dolorido y caliente , asi matando también mi calentura , al llegar al patio otra vez senti como me tomaban pero esta vez de la cintura muy suavemente y al voltear a verlo me encontre con un hermoso par de ojos azul zafiro casi gatunos.

**-"Amu ¿Estas bien?"- **Fue lo que escuche salir de la sexy boca que contrastaba con esos hermosos ojos azules.

**-"Si eso creo"**-Al decir esto el sonrio y yo me pregunte** ¿Que esta pasando conmigo?, ¿Porque me comporte asi con "el" si se supone que lo odio? y ¿Que sucederá con la llegada de Oscar?.**

…***…..***

**.*….*….***

…**..*…***

…***…..***

…**..***

…**..***

…*****

**Gracias a :**

**Amutoxvivi**

**Sakura33m**

**Akary01yami01**

**AmuCool-Spicy15**

**Akemi26**

**Teffy Hinamori**

**VoldyIsAwesome**

**Ikuto Tsukiyo**

**ela9999**

**ikuto **

**Y para **

**Lolita Gotica .. en respuesta a tus preguntas, pues ... amu necesita niñero porque aun tiene diecisiete y como ya sabes tiene que tener a un adulto cuidandola y Sebastián no puede, porque es el mayordomo el cual se ocupa de casi toda la casa , sobre el lemmon , claro que pondré , amuto por supuesto, tambien abra un poco de lime entre Amu y Sebastián y tambien con el nuevo visitante el cual es muy importante en la historia, ya que el le dara un giro a la historia , sobre las canciones , el grupo se llama girl's generation al igual que en el fanfic y las canciones se llaman igual y por ultimo Sebastián es de un anime que se llama kuroshitsuji , el es un demonio y tambien es un mayordomo, solo que el tiene un amo y aqui tiene una mujer como su jefa , el comportamiento de Sebastián trato de asemejarlo al del anime, espero te guste y te allá servido las aclaraciones pero aun asi, subiré las canciones e imágenes de todos los personajes nuevos que voy a meter ya que planeo combinar animes, gracias por tus comentarios y espero me sigas alrededor de este fanfic.**

**Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que son la paga mas grande que pueden darme , la cual me motiva a seguir con este fanfic y tambien por esperar a la actualización de este capitulo, sin mas que decir**

**SAYOMARA...**


	3. Capitulo 2:Descubriendo mi pasado,peleas

**Capitulo 2 : Descubriendo mi pasado, peleas y un nuevo visitante.**

Después de salir corriendo de los brazos de Ikuto, me encontré con Cloud, mi mejor amigo y hermano mayor, el cual me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo.

**¿Estás bien? mi pequeña rosa- **Me pregunto Cloud al estar tanto tiempo sin decir nada, aún en sus brazos.

**Si... estoy bien... gracias-**Le dije entrecortadamente ya que mi respiración aún era acelerada pero trataba inútilmente calmarla.

**¿Estás segura?**-Me volvió a preguntar, ya que talvéz se dio cuenta de mi respiración acelerada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte, su rostro, el cuál se notaba preocupado, tomo un pequeño respiro y se convirtió en un rostro tranquilo, como normalmente era él.

**Amu ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- **Rima se notaba un tanto molesta al preguntarme, pero al ser abrazada por Nagihiko (Novio de rima , es de tez blanca , cabello azulado , ojos color dorados y es muy amable e inteligente) se tranquilizo un poco y después sonrío hacia mi y yo solo le saque la lengua en broma haciendole saber que Nagi le controlaba, por lo que ella solo pudo rodar los ojos, lo que provocó una carcajada en mí.

**¡Sí Amu! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?, ya se que Sebas está como quiere , pero dejarnos** **aquí, tiradas, no está bien **- Decía Utau mientras señalaba el suelo para despues negar dramáticamente junto con Yaya para dramatizar aún mas, mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza delante de los chicos (Novios de ellas) pero no me deje intimidar por ellas y les conteste a sus tonterías.

**¡No se de que me hablan, ya que Sebastián me llamo, porque mi madre estaba al teléfono!**- Esa fue mi respuesta por lo que ellas se quedaron calladas, sabían perfectamente que mi madre o incluso mi padre **JAMAS** se comunicaban conmigo claro, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

**Y... ¿Se puede saber para que te llamo?, si nos quieres decir claro está**-Me pareció bastante raro que Cloud quisiera saberlo ya que aunque el quería a mi madre, él jamas fue de las personas que mostrarán interés en otros .

**Claro, me llamo... porque dice que paso por versalles antes de ir a Europa y dijo que Oscar, el famosísimo Oscar, vendrá aquí y me dara una información muy importante para mi, supongo** -Fue algo que aunque yo se los dije muy normal, me extraño e incluso me puse a pensar en cual seria esa información y al ver a los demas, me fije que ellos al igual que yo se quedaron con la duda de esa "información importante" que me daría Oscar.

**Ja, ja, ja, ¿Porqué famosísimo?**-La pregunta de Utau me sito a contarles un poco de mi, ya que aunque eran mis mejores amigas no les contaba mucho sobre mi, así que creí que este era el momento adecuado.

**Desde que tengo uso de razón, mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, me hablan de él como si fuera alguien muy importante en mi vida-**Les dije, lo que no esperaba era que Cloud me llamara la atención ante esto.

**En realidad el es un conde y es muy reconocido en Versalles, por lo que mis padres tal vez querían que supieras de él y por supuesto , también de su familia ya que ellos son también la nuestra-**Me dijo con la cara mas seria que yo le conocía y eso me hizo entender lo mal que estaba yo al pensar así de ellos y claro, también de Oscar.

,

**A ver si entendí, Oscar es su familiar, pero si el es un conde, entonces ¿Eso no los convierte a ustedes en algo parecido?-**La pregunta de Utau me provocó curiosidad, ¿era verdad que nosotros también podríamos ser condes?... No eso no podía ser verdad, porque si fuera así, Cloud me lo hubiera dicho ¿Verdad?.

**En efecto, nosotros somos hijos de Tsumugu franzua, el hijo del conde Ares, el cual es uno de los mas importantes condes ya que su familia a sido comandante de guardia real a los reyes de Versalles. Nuestro padre seria en estos momentos el comandante de los guardias reales de la reyna, pero el decidió escaparse de Versalles para vivir diferente y al parecer lo logró-**Nos contó Cloud y todos nos quedamos mudos al escucharlo ¿Podría ser cierto ?, me parecía tan irreal, tan cuento de hadas.

**¡Entonces tu lo sabias! y ¡no me lo contaste!, vaya gran onii-chan tengo-**Le dije entre enojada y triste ya que el y yo no teníamos secretos o al parecer eso creía.

**¡No te enojes! mi pequeña rosa, no te lo comente porque nuestros padres me lo prohibieron, pero eso no quiere decir que no te tenga confianza, talvéz ellos te lo dirían más adelante, cuando tengas más edad para entenderlo-**Me lo dijo mientas se separaba un poco (ya que aun me tenia abrazada solo que esta vez solo tenia un brazo enredado en mi pequeña cintura) me volteo hacia el quedando cara a cara y al decir "Pero eso no quiere decir que no te tenga confianza" me acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar y yo disfrute de su suave caricia cerrando los ojos y acercando más mi mejilla.

**Si pero ...-**Iba a protestar pero Shin me cayó al decir ...

**Amu, Cloud, en lugar de estar peleando como tortolitos enamorados, porque no nos metemos a la piscina, ya que a eso venimos-**Al escuchar "tortolitos enamorados" me sonrojé pero trate de ocultarlo con una de mis más cautivadoras sonrisas y con un si por mi parte, los chicos se metieron a la alberca la cual era enorme, Cloud dijo que volvería en un momento y yo solo asentí para que supiera que lo había escuchado.

**¿Qué sucede con el?-**Fue mi pregunta al aire, más no espere que me contestaran.

**¡Tal vez se enojo por tu comportamiento de niña infantil!-**El comentario de Utau lejos de enfadarme, me hizo comprender que me estaba comportando como niña de 3 años a la cual estaban regañando y ella en lugar de entender, hacia pucheros por que no la dejaban hacer lo que ella quisiera.

**¡Bien!, me disculpare con él -**Después de decir esto, deje a Utau sola para entrar en la casa, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Cloud con la misma tipa con la que Ikuto había estado hace pocas horas, lo que me enfado mucho y sin medir las consecuencias me acerque mientras la muy ... besaba a Cloud muy apasionadamente .

**¡No sabia que habías regresado! de ser así, te hubiera vuelto a correr desde hace mucho-**Al escucharme se separo de Cloud, volteó y me miro despreciativamente lo que causo una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro la cual decía claramente " El sentimiento es mutuo a demás soy mucho mejor que tu" lo que causo que me mirara aún más furiosa como si me quisiera matar, pero eso solo me causo más gracia y termine burlandome de ella en SU CARA .

**¡Amu para de burlarte de Katherine! ella esta aquí porque esta esperando un hijo mío y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos -**Eso no me lo esperaba pero eso causo aún más risa en mi ¡por dios mi hermano esta tan idiota al creerle! pero que podía hacer, si el estaba dispuesto yo tendría que aceptarlo, pero claro que ellos no vivirían en MI CASA.

**¡De acuerdo!, te casaras con ella si quieres, pero no pienso dejar que ELLA viva aquí -** Esa fue mi fría respuesta sobre lo que el planeaba hacer, ya que sabia que el planeaba traerla a vivir aquí mientras regresaban a Versalles.

**¡Vamos Amu! solo será hasta que regrese a mi hogar en Versalles, se que mamá estará contenta al saber que regresare antes de lo imprevisto-**Sabia claramente que yo no quería que se fuera, pero no se esperaba mi contestación.

**¡Claro que lo estará! y más sabiendo que andas con la amante del conde felip el cual es muy importante para el rey, ah y aparte, que esta embarazada ve tu a saber de quién, ahh no, "de ti", lo siento- **Lo dije lo mas frío y cruel que pude pero al parecer solo sonó sarcástico y burlesco.

**¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Katherine?, ¿qué te a hecho para que la trates así?-**Sus preguntas me causaron un nudo en la garganta, ¿como le diría a mi hermano que ella era una ... que lo estaba engañando de la peor manera posible?.

**Yo... yo... ¡ella te engaña con otros y tu no te das cuenta!-**Vi en sus ojos la confusión y sentí tristeza de decirle la verdad pero el tenia derecho y yo no iba a impedírselo.

**Hace unas horas ella estuvo aquí con Ikuto- **Mi respuesta le causo mas confusión, lo note en su rostro el cuál cambiaba lentamente a uno furioso al imaginarse que estaría haciendo ella con Ikuto.

**¡Porque no me lo dijiste!-** Ahora su voz era fría e incluso dura hacia mi, a demás de que se notaban sus celos hacia Ikuto, también pude notar cuando volteo lentamente hacia ella y ella solo negó lo que yo dije y solo le dijo...

**Es verdad que yo estaba con Ikuto -kun, pero no es lo que parece, el me iba a mostrar tu habitación, ya que ahí te iba a esperar para que Amu no me mirara en la casa, eso es todo mi amor, no hay nada más de que preocuparse cariño-**Le dijo muy hipócrita y al decirle " eso es todo mi amor, no hay nada más de que preocuparse cariño" se acerco a darle un beso para después acariciar su mejilla a los cuales Cloud recibió gustoso y para mi molestia el la volvió a besar solo que esta vez lo profundizo para mi molestia completa. Por suerte Ikuto entraba en esos momentos así que sin pensarlo le hable y el al escucharme hablarle se acerco y ahí sin pensarlo decidí encararle a la arpía que seria mi cuñada, claro, si yo no lo impedía antes.

**¿Porque estaba Katherine contigo?, ¿A quien buscaba o que queria? - **Le dije a Ikuto, el me miro y luego a ella, para despues suspirar como si le pesara algo y luego dijo...

**Ella y yo nos dirigíamos a mi habitación para ...-**No termino porque Cloud le tiro un puñetazo en la mejilla y antes de que le diera el segundo en un costado del vientre, Ikuto reacciono y el también le tiro uno solo que más rápido y le dio en el costado derecho del vientre, mientras Katherine les gritaba que se separaran al igual que yo, nuestros gritos llamaron la atención y los chicos corrieron y los separaron, Shin tomo a Ikuto y Toma agarro a Cloud para que pararán de pelear mientras las chicas me preguntaban el porque de la pelea y antes que pudiera contestar, Cloud le grito a Ikuto que era un perro mal agradecido y que estaba despedido ya que despues de todo no me cuidaba como debería de ser entre muchas otras cosas pero yo no iba a dejar que lo corriera, Ikuto no me agradaba ya que era un pervertido y burlón pero lo que quería era revelarme ante Cloud para que entendiera que el estaba mal y que su **p... **lo iba a alejar de mi e incluso de sus amigos si seguía con el estúpido plan de casarse con ella .

**¡El no va a ir a ningún lado!, ¡el es mi niñero y tu no tienes derecho de correrlo! a demás mañana que te vayas, lo voy a necesitar -**Mire como todos se quedaban impresionados por mi forma fría y cruel en la que le había hablado e incluso lo habia corrido de la casa, pero no me importo, sin mas que decir , me acerque a Ikuto y Shin , para despues tomar la mano de Ikuto y despedirme de las chicas y sus novios ( Utau y Kukai, Rima y Nagihiko,Yaya y Kairi, Kikyo y Shin y Toma y Katleen)**.**

Al terminar de despedirme de ellos ignorando la presencia de Cloud y de Katherine, subimos las escaleras bajo la mirada de Sebastián la cual era muy incomoda pero no me importo y subí con Ikuto aun sujetando nuestras manos. Al llegar a mi habitación abrí la puerta y entramos, Ikuto cerro la puerta tras el y después hice que se sentara en mi cama mientras buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, al encontrarlo regrese para encontrarme con un Ikuto dormido a lo largo de mi cama y al verlo me pareció lindo dormido, parecía un ángel, su rostro sereno era muy hermoso tanto que me dieron ganas de dibujarlo, pero al ver ese feo golpe en su labio inferior y la marca del golpe en su mejilla me decidí por limpiarle los golpes primero, al limpiar su labio note como abría los ojos y me miraba intensamente, sus ojos azul zafiro eran hermosos, era como perderse en un mar profundo, pero se notaba la tristeza de su interior, decidí dejar de ver sus ojos aunque no lo quisiera y me dedique a limpiar su mejilla la cual tenia un feo moretón el cual tal vez se le quita en dos o tres días más o menos. Al terminar sonreí ya que se miraba mejor su aspecto, el lo noto y como agradecimiento ( O eso creo) acerco su mano a mi rostro y con su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla lo cual me sobresalto pero después me relaje y deje que me agradeciera a su modo.

**¡Gracias pequeña rosa negra!, te agradezco que me permitas seguir aquí y...-**No deje que terminara de hablar ya que le conteste fríamente...

**No lo hago por ti, si eso es lo que crees, lo hago por mi hermano, se que si me revelo se dará cuenta que esta mal al quererse casar con esa tipa que lo único que quiere es su dinero-**En ese momento lo mas adecuado era decirle la verdad a Ikuto sobre el por que lo habia defendido, pero no creía que ikuto reaccionaria de manera diferente.

**Lo se, pero aun asi, gracias-** Al decir ( Aun asi, gracias ) me beso y me sentí desfallecer ya que sus besos eran deliciosos y aunque yo amara a Sebastián, sabia que no podia resistirme ante los besos de Ikuto, mi corazón latía fuertemente al tener tan cerca a Ikuto y mucho mas al sentir sus besos los cuales fueron bajando hasta mi cuello el cual deje a su disposición, al sentir como sus manos (las cuales habia puesto en mis caderas), subían lentamente como torturandome con su seducción y quemandome por dentro al sentir como pasaban de mi vientre a mis pechos lentamente, quemandome, matandome de placer, al sentir todo esto me tense, sabia que no podia dejarme llevar por la situación aunque esta no era la primera vez que me dejaba tocar por un chico, jamas habia llegado a tener sexo con ninguno, ya que al ultimo me arrepentía y los dejaba con la escusa de que tenia que llegar temprano a casa o cosas asi, pero con Ikuto me sentía atada a el, como si no pudiera o no quisiera que se separara de mi, pero eso solo me daba mas miedo, ya que sabia perfectamente que era lo que Ikuto queria de mi y como terminaría si yo le daba lo que el queria en bandeja de plata, asi que sin mas lo separe de mi, el al principio se quedo plasmado pero cuando le dije que se fuera , el solo se paro y se fue, aventando fuertemente la puerta.

Ya era tarde, más o menos como a las Ocho de la noche, cuando decidí darme un baño largo y relajante para mi cuerpo, al salir me vestí poco a poco, me encontraba en ropa interior, mientras buscaba mi pijama, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y al voltear me encontré con Sebastián recargado en la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada, me pareció realmente sexy verlo con ropa informal y recién salido de la ducha, pero me pareció bastante raro verlo en mi habitacion ya que el nunca entraba sin mi permiso, pero mi loca cabeza queria creer que estaba celoso y que por eso estaba ahí .

**Sebastián, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí y porque no tocaste?- **Le pregunte fingiendo enojo hacia el y también curiosidad, pero sobre todo esa ultima , queria saber que era lo que hacia Sebastián en mi habitacion y pensaba descubrirlo por las buenas o en el peor caso, por las malas .

**Amu - **Fue lo unico que dijo, para despues caminar hasta mi, con pasos lentos y sexis, coqueteando conmigo, pero aun asi se notaba un poco de enojo en su cara , lo que me dijo claramente que estaba celoso y a decir verdad, me gusto muchísimo saber que estaba celoso y no pude reprimir un gemido de placer al sentirlo pegar su exquisito cuerpo al mío.

**Sebastián- **Fue mi respuesta al sentir sus labios besar mi cuello y el, como contestación, levanto el rostro para besar mis labios y yo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y profundizamos el beso.

Caminamos hasta mi cama y el con cuidado me deposito en ella, mientras yo lo jalaba hacia mi y volvía a besarlo, se posesiono arriba de mi sin aplastarme mientas sus manos recorrían mi piel desnuda del vientre y poco a poco subian a mis pechos, los cuales estaban duros al sentir sus manos sobre la tela de mi sujetador de encaje negro, pensé en lo de hace unas horas con Ikuto y temblé ante el recuerdo, lo que me calentó aun mas y gemí mas fuerte al acordarme de las manos de Ikuto sobre mis pechos cubiertos por la tela de mi sujetador y mi blusa, pero al regresar a la realidad, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir como Sebastián mordía lentamente mi cuello y algo caliente recorría este, no sentia dolor si no un placer inmenso, por lo que grite su nombre en mi éxtasis y mi orgasmo me invadió deliciosamente, aun sin que Sebastián llegara a tocar mi sexo. Al separarse un poco Sebastian de mi, pude ver sus ojos rojo sangre brillar intensamente y como en la comisura de sus labios tenia un poco de mi sangre, la cual lambí lentamente y vi como el entre cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de mi acto, al separarme de el, me quede mirando sus ojos, los cuales me miraban intensamente como queriendo mirar dentro de mi como me sentia o que pensaba de el, yo solo lo volví a besar y poco a poco senti mi cuerpo pasado y fui cayendo en la inconsciencia mientras sentia como Sebastián pasaba su fría lengua por mi cuello varias veces más, como quitando algo con ella.

Al despertarme, me senti diferente, ¡no se como explicarlo!, pero me sentia ligera y al caminar hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, pude ver mi cuerpo en el completamente y me sorprendí al verlo, ya que no era el mismo, mis pechos eran del mismo tamaño solo que mas redondos y levantados al igual que mis nalgas las cuales eran grandes, pero ahora tenian más forma y mi cuerpo el cual parecia de modelo, lo parecia aun más, ya que mi vientre se miraba más trabajado al tener una pequeña tableta de chocolate y mis piernas tambien estaban más tonificadas, mi cabello habia crecido tambien llegando hasta mis muslos y caia en hermosos rizos bien definidos y mi piel era mucho mas blanca y tersa a demas de que mis ojos eran de un dorado intenso y brillante, lo cual me asombro pero al recordar lo que paso con Sebastián, no pude evitar pensar que el tenia algo que ver en esto pero** ¿ Qué era lo que él habia hecho conmigo como para verme asi de ... perfecta?**, al fijarme en mi cuello, note como una marca en forma de una pequeña mariposa se encontraba en el, como marcando que yo era de alguien, pero no me importo y sin mas que hacer me encamine a el baño y me di una larga y relajante ducha tibia ya que no soportaba el agua caliente y mucho menos la fria, cosa que tambien me sorprendio, ya que era demaciado exagerado de parte de mi cuerpo no poderlo soportar, pero aun asi el baño fue delicioso y con un poco de calma sali y me vesti de igual manera, con mi usual uniforme color negro , me maquille y salí al comedor donde ya se encontraba Ikuto, quien era atendido por Sebastián de mala manera, ellos al verme se quedaron sorprendidos pero sobre todo Ikuto, el cual tenia la boca abierta, lo que me causo gracia y no pude evitar reírme suavemente por lo que ellos no evitaron verme como idiotizados, lo cual me dio mas gracia y termine burlandome de ellos.

**¡Parece que hoy es dia de verme como un insecto raro! ¿ O no?-**Les dije con burla, ya que no dejaban de verme pero no le tome demasiada importancia y probe mi delicioso desayuno hecho por Lana especialmente para mi que eran unas tostadas con mermelada de moras, un platito con frutos rojos picados, un vaso de jugo de manzana, un licuado de fresas y una copa de helado de napolitano, al terminar decidí subir a mi habitación por mi bolso, me levante y camine hacia el recibidor para despues llegar a las escaleras y subirlas bajo la mirada de los tórtolos que iban detrás de mi, al llegar a mi habitación, cerre la puerta y comencé a meter mis cosas en ella, como mi laptop, mi iPod, las partituras faltantes, mi Iphone, mi maquillaje y mis libros y sin mas, sali de mi habitación en dirección a el recibidor, pero eso no paso ya que como siempre Ikuto me detuvo y me arrastro a su habitación para despues arrinconarme en la puerta de está.

**¡Hola preciosa!, ¿a donde vas sin darme un beso?-**Dijo mientras se apegaba a mi cuerpo, su estúpida pregunta causo risa en mi y termine por burlarme en su cara y esto causo enojo en él, porque me beso bruscamente, el cual respondí con la misma fiereza, cuando el decidio separarse tras tocar con su mano mi marca del cuello, a la cual le hizo una mueca de disgusto y sin apartar su mano de ella me miro a los ojos y me pregunto...

**¿Quién te hizo esto?-**La pregunta me hizo sonreir de manera malévola y sin medir las consecuencias le dije...

**Sebastián me lo hizo al morderme el cuello- **Le solte sin miramientos pero al ver su rostro el cual se veia furioso, dije...

**¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿a caso te dan celos de Sebastián?!- **Le pregunte con burla en mi voz mas no creí que me contrastara con...

**¿Y que pasa si así fuera?-**Al decirlo, me miro como esperando una respuesta pero mi respuesta no llego, ya que escuche ruidos y el tambien, asi que me solto y yo sali rápido de allí sin contestar su pregunta, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a preguntarme, pero yo sabía que para cuando eso pasara, yo ya tendría una respuesta a ello.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, pero al estar a la mitad de ellas, mire a Sebastián haciendo una reverencia a un chico de hermoso cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules zafiro los cuales al notarme, me miraron con ¿ternura y Amor? lo cual me dejo algo incomoda, pero aún asi termine de bajar las escaleras para saludar a ese hermoso chico, el cual estaba a pocos pasos de mi. Al llegar junto a el Sebastián lo presento ante mi como...

**My lady, el es el conde Oscar, su primo- **Al escuchar su nombre me quede muda ¿El era el famoso Oscar Franzua de Versalles?, yo al escucharlo saludarme, sonrei forzadamente y le hice una reverencia como Sebastián se la habia hecho hace tan solo unos minutos, a la cual el respondió con un beso en mi mano, la cual yo le habia extendido despues de la pequeña reverencia, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero me arrepentí al sentir la mirada de Sebastián, la cual demostraba que yo habia hecho un error al hacer esto, pero me sorprendí al escuchar la melodiosa risa de Oscar la cual era realmente hermosa y sin pensarlo termine por unirme a su risa, la cual para Sebastián no causo nada de gracia y terminamos por callarnos al verlo un poco o al menos eso parecia de enojado, pero no duramos mucho, ya que Sebastián dijo que ya era la hora de irnos y tuve que despedirme de ese caballero hermoso y partir junto con Sebastián e Ikuto el cual se notaba callado y pensativo al verme reír con Oscar, mas no emitió sonido alguno cuando Sebastián dijo que nos teniamos que ir y mucho menos cuando con sorpresa Oscar me despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

**Sebastián ¿Que paso con Cloud y la... esa?-** Le pregunte mientras salíamos de la casa.

**Se han ido esta mañana- **Fue su corta contestación y yo al escucharlo, me embargó una sensación de tristeza enorme pero no dije nada.

Salimos los tres de la casa en completo silencio y asi subimos al auto, Sebastián de copiloto y yo e Ikuto en la parte de atras en un silencio terrible que me estaba hartando hasta que decidi preguntarle a Ikuto que problema era el que tenia .

**¡Que pasa! ¿estas enojado o que?-**Le pregunte al estupido de Ikuto pero este ni me tomo la mas mínima importancia y eso solo me hizo carcajearme de el ¿Es posible que él se este enamorando de mí? Ja, como si eso fuera posible , conocia muy poco a Ikuto, pero aun asi sabia que estaba enojado aunque su rostro no lo reflejara y en verdad eso me molestaba, me habia burlado por pensar en que el estaba enamorado de mi, me parecia un poco tonto pero lo que de verdad queria era saber si eso era cierto ya que en el fondo yo tambien parecia quererlo pero ¿ Desde cuando mi odio hacia él habia desaparecido? y ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante si asi fuera y en donde habia quedado mi amor por Sebastián?.

Deje de pensar en todo lo ocurrido conmigo cuando senti una mano en la mia y al verla , mire la de Ikuto encima de la mia y como poco a poco la entrelazaba con la mia, lo que me gusto y deje que la tuviera asi, al menos hasta llegar a la academia y el saliera primero como siempre lo hacia, dejandome en el auto para que Sebastián me abriera la puerta, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que cuando llegamos, solto mi mano lentamente y el salio del carro pero dio la vuelta y abrio mi puerta, para despues de yo salir, volver a tomar mi mano y entrelazarla de nuevo, todo bajo la mirada de enojo de Sebastián, pero a Ikuto no le importo y entramos a la academia, tambien bajo la mirada de **TODAS** las admiradoras de Ikuto, las que me miraban con odio y envidia y para coraje de todas, Ikuto me beso en un beso profundo e intenso que dejo a todos con la boca abierta al dejarles en claro que yo era suya, yo era la más hermosa e inteligente de mi salón y casi de toda la academia ya que aun estaban mis amigas, las cuales tambien eran hermosas al igual de populares que yo, ellas andaban con los chicos mas codiciados de esta academia para ricos, a los chicos los llamaban los playboys ya que tenian carreras de modelos e incluso tenian una banda de kpop, a demas de ser los mas guapos y ricos de todos los chavos de esta escuela y era por eso que nos juntábamos para crear canciones y los pasos a los cuales yo les ayudaba, pero al enterarme de que Ikuto tambien era uno, me habia escondido de él todo el tiempo y mas desde que me entere que el seria mi niñero y para que él no supiera mi secreto. Como nosotras al salir al escenario o en los vídeos oficiales de nuestras canciones, decidimos que nos disfrazaríamos para que nadie nos reconociera, por eso, cuando Ikuto llegó a mi casa como mi niñero, el no supo quien era yo, pero aun asi, el podria enterarse e ir con el chisme a mis padres de una manera en la que yo seria castigada de por vida y alejada de las chicas, pero al parecer a Ikuto se le metió la idea de tratarme como si fuera su novia y eso aunque me gustaba, tambien me desagradaba, ya que no queria ser su novia de un dia, sino de varios e incluso de llegar a tener un noviazgo largo y bonito, pero aun faltaba ver como me queria Ikuto, ¿si para un rato o para un noviazgo normal?.

**Ikuto, ¡espera!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?-** Le dije despues de soltarme de su agarre y el al ya no sentir mi mano entrelazada con la suya, se giro para verme y despues de un pequeño pero incomodo silencio en el pasillo el cual llevaba a mi salón de clase, el dijo...

**¿Eso realmente importa?-** Lo dijo tan fríamente que me dejo sorprendida y enojada, por lo que sin pensarlo, le solte una cachetada con toda mi fuerza, lo que marco en su mejilla mi mano mas de lo que hubiera querido, el al sentir el dolor entrecerró el ojo que estaba del mismo lado que la mejilla que yo le habia cacheteado para despues abrirlo y regresarme la cachetada solo que menos fuerte, pero aun asi me dolió, lo que causo rabia en mi y sin pensarlo lo tome del cuello de su camisa y le di un beso salvaje, el en contestación acerco su cuerpo al mio y profundizo el beso, en un beso apasionado y salvaje , al separarnos me sorprendio e incluso me emocionó escucharlo decirme...

**Te amo preciosa, mi hermosa rosa negra-** Al oírlo, senti mis ojos humedecerse, pero lo controle, más sin embargo lo volví a besar intensamente para sentir de nuevo su cuerpo pagarse al mío y poco despues el bajar sus labios a mi cuello y él al sentir de nuevo mi marca, se enojo y sin pedirme permiso, me mordió en donde Sebastián lo habia hecho, pero solo fue leve, ya que no senti dolor ni nada, solo una corriente eléctrica pasar de mi cuello a mi espalda, por lo que solte un gemido con el nombre de Ikuto y él al escucharlo sonrio.

**Seguiremos con esto en otro momento, por ahora, entra a tu salón , no quisiera que te regañaran por mi culpa-**Me dijo esto y despues pego su frente a la mia en un cómodo corto silencio para despues besarme lentamente en un corto beso, acariciar mi mejilla y tomar mi mano antes de irse soltando mi mano lentamente mientras avanzaba.

**Vaya al parecer es cierto lo que todos cuentan de ti y de Ikuto-** Al entrar me tope con Utau, Rima y Yaya, las cuales al parecer estaban algo molestas conmigo por lo de Ikuto pero ¿ Que esperaban que les dijera si ni yo misma sabia que relación habia entre Ikuto y yo?.

**¿Y se puede saber que es eso que cuentan todos de nosotros?-** Le pregunte a Utau ya que ella habia empezado la conversación.

**Que Ikuto y tu están saliendo o que son amantes, ya que Ikuto tiene novia, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿O no?-** Al escuchar a Rima, mi cuerpo flaqueo y por poco caigo al suelo pero gracias a que Shin me tomo de la cintura, no cai al suelo y me rompí en pedazos como lo habia hecho mi corazón, no entendia como me habia olvidado del amor que decia tenerle a Sebastián y me habia enamorado de Ikuto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero lo que si entendia a la perfección era como me habia dejado idiotizar por Ikuto, el me queria hacer la vida imposible al igual que yo a el, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo con el, lo fui olvidando y ahora el lo habia logrado, me habia enamorado para despues romperme el corazón y asi hacerme la vida imposible y yo ya no creia poder aguantar el dolor.

**¡E-eso no puede ser! , no , no, NO- **Un grito desgarrador salio de mi boca lo que hizo que todos voltearan al escucharlo y yo me desplome en el suelo cayendo de rodillas y sollozando fuertemente al sentirme dolida, tonta, usada y podia sentir como mi corazón se partía en pedazos y el dolor era muy fuerte, Shin al verme tan mal, me tomo en brazos y asi salimos del salón, pasamos por los salones y la mayoría volteaba a vernos pero eso a mi no me importaba, lo unico que queria era desaparecer pero Shin no me lo permitió ya que con cuidado me deposito en un banco que estaba en el jardín mas lejano de la academia y despues tomo asiento junto a mi y sin decir nada me abrazo, yo al sentirlo me tense pero no dije nada y el al ver que no decia nada, me abrazo aun mas fuerte y con su mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello, despues de unos minutos mis sollozos se fueron apagando y lentamente levante mi rostro del pecho de Shin y lo mire a los ojos al igual que el a mi, pasamos un rato asi hasta que le di las gracias y el solo asintio.

**¿Ya estas mejor?, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- **Las preguntas de Shin a penas puede escucharlas al estar tan aturdida, ahora comprendía porque Ikuto se portaba tan cariñoso las ultimas veces que estuvimos juntos y como hasta me habia puesto un sobrenombre **( Pequeña rosa negra ), **al igual que su comportamiento frio y de repente tierno, pero ya no me engañaría mas, lo haria pagar de algun modo y asi sabría que yo tambien se hacer la vida imposible a otras personas, lo enamorare como el lo hizo conmigo y al final lo votare como el lo va a hacer conmigo, porque aunque el aun no lo haga, se que en cualquier momento lo ara, pero para cuando eso pase, yo ya tendre asegurado que el esta loco por mi.

**No, gracias Shin por preocuparte por mi, pero quiero regresar a el salón- **Shin solo asintio y se levanto del banco para despues ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, al tomarla me levanto suavemente y comenzamos a caminar lento, sin prisa hacia el salón, al llegar todos me miraban pero no les preste atencion, gracias a que el maestro aun no llegaba no tuvimos ningun inconveniente en entrar y sentarnos en nuestros lugares, a mi lado estaba Utau la cual con la mirada me pregunto que si estaba bien y yo solo sonrei para calmarla y al parecer funciono.

Las clases fueron mas largas de lo normal o al menos para mi fueron las mas largas de toda mi vida ya que queria llegar rapido a casa, pero aun asi faltaba, ya que apenas íbamos a salir a receso, al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso, sali casi corriendo y rogando en no encontrarme a Ikuto o a las chicas, pero mis ruegos no sirvieron de nada ya que llegando a el jardín mas alejado de toda la escuela, me encontre a Ikuto, pero no estaba solo , estaba con una chica muy hermosa que jamas habia visto.

Su cabello era de un negro intenso y sus ojos de un color azul cielo muy bonito, su piel era blanca y tenia buen cuerpo, jamas la habia visto, pero mi mente se imaginaba muchas cosas con respecto a es chica, la cual parecia ser la novia de Ikuto, lo que me hacia arder la piel de solo pensarlo, pero mis ojos no dejaban de verlos, incluso pensaba que hacían muy bonita pareja y mis pensamientos me dolían mas, ya que pensar en que ellos eran pareja me mataba por dentro y sin querer deje que mis lagrimas, dolorosas lagrimas de dolor, bajaran desahogando mi corazón adolorido.

Senti una terrible punzada cuando Ikuto era abrazado por ella, la cual estaba sollozando, cuando llegue, ellos parecían pelear y ahora ella buscaba su calor y reconforte en sus brazos, lo que me dolió mas, es que despues de unos minutos Ikuto empezó a acariciar su cabello y ella coloco lentamente su cabeza en el hombro de el y poco despues lo beso, para mi rabia completa. Ikuto se quedo plasmado ante esto, ella al sentir esto, se separo un poco de el y le dijo algo que no supe descifrar, ya que aunque los miraba, no podia escuchar su conversación.

El despues de escucharla se acerco lentamente como dudando, pero aun asi la beso y eso me partió en dos, cuando estaba a punto de acercarme a ellos, una mano me detuvo, al voltear a ver quien era me encontre con Shin, quien al ver mi rostro se preocupo y con su mano limpio mis mejillas lentamente como acariciando mi mejilla, lo que causo un sonrojo en mi, el al verme sonrio con ternura y me abrazo y yo al sentirlo, me tense pero despues descargue todo mi dolor en sus brazos, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y se hacia polvo, llore muchisimo en su pecho, tanto que empape mucho su camisa pero al parecer a el no le importo, lentamente tomo mi mentón y me hizo verlo a los ojos y al hacerlo, se acerco lentamente a mi rostro con la clara intención de besarme y yo al sentirme tan mal como para rehusarme, lo deje que me besara e incluso le correspondi, el profundizo el beso y aunque sus besos no se comparaban a los de Ikuto, aun si eran deliciosos y hicieron que olvidara a Ikuto por un momento, al separarnos despues de un buen rato, pude ver a Kikyo y a las chicas junto con sus novios mirarnos a Shin y a mi, me senti mal ya que habia engañado a kikyo por lo que quise pedirle perdón pero no me imagine que me dijera lo que dijo a continuación...

**Ya veo que despues de todo lograste que Amu te quisiera Shin, me alegro- **Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y al decir **"Me alegro"**, ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando ver su rostro muy angelical.

Yo me quede de piedra al ver su cara llena de felicidad, ¿Que ella no estaba enamorada de Shin?, o ¿Es que acaso solo fingieron salir para darme celos o algo asi?.

**Si, al parecer Amu me ha aceptado, ¿Verdad?-** Shin se miraba muy contento y emocionado al decirle esto a Kikyo quien sonreia muy contenta por nosotros y yo solo me quede callada cuando Shin me pregunto que si era verdad, no sabia que contestarle mas sin embargo el solo se acerco un poco mas para rosar mis labios pero no me espere que alguien lo separara de mi bajo la mirada de todos.

Al separarnos tan bruscamente, nos fijamos en quien habia sido y al verlo mi cara se quedo de piedra al ver a Ikuto furioso y sujetando el brazo de Shin fuertemente, al verlo senti mis ojos humedecer de nuevo al acordarme de esa chica la cual estaba detrás de el aun triste y eso no lo entendia, ¿Porque ella estaba tan triste si Ikuto habia regresado con ella? y ¿Por que Ikuto se notaba tan enojado con Shin si el ya tenia a su novia?, ¿Que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Ikuto en estos momentos o mas bien que pasaba por la mia al recibir el beso de Shin sin decir nada si yo amaba a Ikuto?. Mi pelea mental o lo que sea que estaba teniendo, se detuvo cuando con frías palabras Ikuto dijo...

**Te dejo sola un momento y te ligas a cualquiera, que pena yo que crei que tal vez podria llegar a dejar de ser lo que soy por ti, pero no vales la pena- **Sus palabras frías me dejaron helada y dolorida por lo que sin pensar le propine una cachetada tan fuerte que le marque toda mi palma en su mejilla y sin pensarlo le di en la otra de igual manera que su cara quedo roja y con la marca de mi mano en ambas mejillas.

**Como te atreves a juzgarme si tu tambien estabas con ella-** Al decir esto le grite y al decir **" estabas con ella",** apunte a la chica detrás de Ikuto, la cual me miraba con sorpresa y un poco de tristeza mientras mis lagrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas sonrojadas, lo mire a el con mucho odio y despues de eso me senti mareada y cai en la inconsciencia pero antes de hacerlo por completo, escuche como las chicas gritaban mi nombre incluso los chicos y pude sentir como alguien me tomaba en brazos y su perfume me inundo la nariz, un perfume que conocia demaciado bien como para tranquilizarme al saber que su enojo se habia esfumado y asi deje que mi cuerpo cayera en la inconsciencia total.

Unas horas mas tarde, desperte en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama y a mi lado estaba él, si, Ikuto se habia quedado a mi lado, lo que significaba que me perdonaba y eso me hizo sonreir.

Me acerque a él para poder verlo mejor, se encontraba boca arriba y su rostro se mostraba sereno y un poco infantil, lo que dejo en mi una sonrisa traviesa y sin esperarlo de mi parte, acerque mi mano a su rostro y comencé a definirlo con la yema de mis dedos, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus mejillas las cuales aun tenian mi marca y las acaricie lentamente como queriendo borrar las marcas y luego segui por su nariz la cual era hermosa y sin ninguna imperfección al igual que el y todo su cuerpo al ser perfecto y por ultimo sus labios los cuales eran delgados y bien formados lo que los hacia irresistibles para mi y al verlos y tocarlos con las yemas de mis dedos, decidí sustituir mis dedos por mis labios en un pequeño rose pero el al sentir mis labios profundizo el beso tan ricamente que crei que me desfallecería otra vez.

Estuvimos asi un rato entre beso y beso y alguna que otra caricia de el hacia mi y porque no, de mi hacia el, haciendo suspirar a los dos, seguimos con el ritual de besos y caricias hasta que alguien toco la puerta sobre saltando a ambos, yo por mi parte conteste un...

**Pase- **Y asi pude ver a Sebastián al abrir la puerta y como fruncía el rostro en una mueca de enojo al ver a Ikuto en mi habitación y mas por como me tenia abrazada ya que el se encontaba detrás de mi, ambos sentados en la cama, con los pies enredados y el me besaba el cuello para mayor molestia de Sebastián.

**My lady, buenas tardes, me alegro que ya este despierta y completamente bien, el señor Oscar quiere hablar con usted, a solas, con su permiso mi lady, me retiro-** Al decirme esto me senti un poco mal ya que el estaba preocupado por mi y yo estaba mejor aqui disfrutando de la compañía de Ikuto y de su amor, mientras el debería creer que estaba muy enferma o algo asi, a demas de que pude sentir el coraje en las palabras de Sebastián, al cual castigaría por tratarme asi ,pero aun asi cuando dijo lo de Oscar me entro una gran curiosidad, ¿Que me diría Oscar?, ¿Que tanto sabe el de mi pasado que nadie mas me a dicho?, con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara al enterarme de algo que tal vez no me gustaria para nada y estaba el que el queria hablar a solas conmigo incluso Sebastián lo remarco al decirme eso, ¿ Que era tan importante como para que Oscar solo quisiera que yo lo supiera?, ¿ Que era lo que me esperaba al bajar y hablar con el?, no pude seguir pensando mas ya que Ikuto me abrazo aun por atras de mi y en mi oido me dijo...

**No te preocupes mi amor, sea lo que sea que te diga, yo estare aqui para quitarte esos miedos e inquietudes, asi que baja y habla con el, estare aqui cuando regreses-** Y despues de decir eso en mi oido lento y dulce, me beso el cuello del mismo lado de mi marca hecha por Sebastián pero al parecer a el ya no le molestaba y eso me hizo sonreir pero despues recordé lo vivido esta tarde y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y temble un poco y el al darse cuenta, me volteo y lentamente me limpio mis lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y de mis labios salio una pregunta que atormentaba mi corazón.

**Porque jugaste conmigo si tenias novia-** Le dije con la voz quebrada por el dolor que sentia al recordar esa escena de el y ella besandose en el jardín de la escuela, el al escucharla abajo la cabeza dejando su rostro tapado por su flequillo y despues dijo..

**Yo en un principio al enterarme que te cuidaría y que perderia mi tiempo aqui en tu casa, quise hacerte la vida imposible para que sintieras lo que yo sentiría al cuidarte, por eso te molestaba con mis bromas incluso con lo que paso en el pasillo, pero despues me fui drogando con tus besos al punto de necesitarlos mas que cualquier otra cosa y era por eso que te pedia que me besaras en varias ocasiones, pero ese dia en el pasillo, mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos tomarte y eso en parte de gustarme, me asusto, ya que yo queria odiarte no desearte y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti al punto de necesitarte para respirar-** Me dijo esto mientras levantaba su rostro para besar el mio y al terminar beso mi boca y profundizo para despues alejarse un poco y apoyar su frente con la mia y continuar.

**Hoy, cuando nos viste a Demy y a mi en el jardín trasero de la escuela, yo le estaba pidiendo a ella que termináramos porque me habia enamorado de otra y no habia podido terminar con ella por que estaba de viaje y por telefono no seria honesto de mi parte, asi que cuando ella llego esta mañana a la escuela y la vi entrar por la puerta del salón, decidí hablar con ella y terminar con nuestra relación pero me lo hizo dificil ya que ella un esta enamorada y lloro mucho al enterarse de la entrada que dimos tu y yo y claro que me reclamo y para terminar me beso y yo no correspondi pero ella me pidio un ultimo beso y quise darle lo que ella pedia, ya que me dijo que si lo hacia me dejaria ser feliz y se lo di, pero no queria que te enteraras de esa forma, ya que no queria lastimarte, lo siento tanto mi amor-** Lo que me dijo me dejo plasmada ya que no pensaba que asi fueran las cosas y yo en lugar de preguntarle a el sobre su noviazgo con ella, lo cachetee sin medirme y descargue todo mi dolor en el, si le hubiera preguntado cuando Utau me dijo que tenia novia, tal vez me hubiera ahorrado todo el dolor que mi corazón albergo al pensar en su engaño, fui una tonta e ilusa pero yo aun asi tenia que contarle tambien muchas cosas y curar con besos sus mejillas las cuales tenia sonrojadas por las marcas de mis cachetadas, senti sus labios besarme y no resistí ya que aunque sabia que habia besado a ella antes, yo ya habia quitado de sus labios el sabor de ella y no dejaria que nadie mas tuviera sus besos, me dedique a besar todo su rostro y el solo emitía sonrisas melodiosas que llenaban mi corazón de alegría y sanaban mi corazón el cual poco a poco dejaba de doler.

**Yo tambien lo siento, te debió doler mucho lo que te hice, lo siento mucho pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo en olvidar quien era yo y tambien quien eras tu, pense que solo jugabas conmigo y me hizo enfurecer pensar en ello, jure enamorarte y tirarte como yo creia que tu lo harías, pero en el fondo sabia que jamas lo podria hacer, ya que te amo mas que a mi propia vida, yo... estuve enamorada de Sebastián desde los trece años y de un momento a otro, entraste en mi corazón de una manera unica y hermosa y si me dejaras me rompería en mil pedazos, asi que jamas me dejes, jamas te alejes de mi lado, amame y dejame amarte con todo mi corazón, alma y cuerpo Ikuto-** El al escucharme, sonrio dulcemente y yo acaricie sus mejillas lentamente con mis manos y besaba de ves en cuando sus mejillas, al decirle lo de Sebastián, me sonroje y el hizo una mueca de enojo pero aun asi, se llevo mis manos a su boca y las beso suavemente y al sentir sus labios tocar mis manos me sonroje pero termine diciendo lo que queria, lo queria amar de una manera loca y desenfrenada con amor y dulzura, entregarme a sus mas obscuros secretos donde el hacia conmigo lo que el quisiera, matandome de placer y quemandome con sus besos, nuestros cuerpos rosandose y entregando a el amor de mi vida que era el, mi pureza e inocencia, en una unión mágica en donde solo el y yo fuéramos felices al saber que nuestra unión nos hacia uno solo, completando asi nuestro amor.

**Si mi amor, mi pequeña rosa negra, soy todo tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, seré tu esclavo si quieres, con solo estar a tu lado me conformo, aunque por dentro se que eso no es verdad, ya que quiero tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte mia de una forma unica, en la que tu y yo demostremos nuestro amor mutuamente y sobre lo de Sebastián, no importa, si algun dia decides dejarme por el, yo con todo el dolor de mi corazón te dejare libre para que seas feliz con el si asi tu lo quieres, aunque jamas, ¿me escuchas? ¡Jamas! te dejare de amar como un idiota, porque solo tu me vuelves loco- **Su sonrisa tierna, sus dedos rozando mis mejillas sonrojadas y sus palabras tocaron fondo en mi corazón y lentamente mis ojos acumularon lagrimas de felicidad que al dejarlas correr por mis mejillas, vi el rostro preocupado de Ikuto el cual me iba a preguntar algo, pero no lo deje, ya que lo bese con ternura y amor.

**Te amo, te amo tanto cariño-** Le dije cuando nos separamos despues de un beso largo e intenso pero lleno de ternura y amor, el al escucharlo se sorprendio pero despues sonrio y me beso la punta de la nariz tiernamente para despues decirme...

**Yo te amo aun más, mi pequeña rosa negra-** Al escucharlo mi corazón salto de emoción y se acelero mi pulso aun mas y casi creo tener un paro cardiaco pero aun asi volví a besarlo pero esta vez en un pequeño rose y le pregunte...

**¿Porque me pusiste rosa negra?- **Le pregunte inocentemente y el sonrio al verme y volvio a besarme pero no lo profundizo, en lugar de eso pego su frente a la mia y me miro a los ojos y despues me dijo...

**Porque tu hermano te llamaba pequeña rosa y yo te puse rosa negra, porque es tu color favorito al igual que el mio, amo el negro y asi reafirmo mi a amor hacia ti, con ese apodo que te queda a la perfección, por ser hermosa como una rosa y unica como una rosa negra-** Sonrei tiernamente y ladee mi cabeza a un lado para verme mas tierna y el al verme me beso tiernamente y despues sonrio para volver a besarme y poco despues juntar su frente a la mia para vernos a los ojos por un momento hasta que me acorde de Oscar y decidí bajar, me despedí de Ikuto con un beso, teniamos tomadas las manos y lentamente me aleje soltando su mano de igual manera.

Sali del cuarto y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas, al llegar abajo, me encontre con Sebastián, el cual estaba de mal humor pero no me importo cosa que me sorprendio ya que siempre me importaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el, aun asi le pregunte por Oscar y despues de que el me informara en donde estaba Oscar, camine hacia el despacho de mi papa que era donde estaba el, al entrar lo mire observando una fotografía mia de cuando tenia quince años y me parecio que la acariciaba a medida de la mejilla, lo que me incomodo, ¿Quien era Oscar realmente? y ¿Que queria de mi?.

**Buenas noches Oscar, Sebastián me dijo que usted queria hablar conmigo, disculpe si lo hice esperar mucho, estaba arreglando unas cosas, pero ya estoy aqui y estoy dispuesta a escucharle-** Hice una reverencia hacia el ya que era un conde y debía tratarlo con respeto, me sonroje al darme cuanta que tenia mucho que Sebastián habia ido a informarme de que el queria hablar conmigo y yo me habia olvidado por completo de el, ¿Abra esperado mucho?, quien sabe, pero me sonroje aun mas cuando le dije que estaba arreglando algunas cosas, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo aunque temiera lo que estaba por decirme.

Oscar al escucharme, dejo el marco con mi fotografía y volteo a verme, al parecer no escucho cuando toque la puerta y mucho menos cuando la abri y entre en el despacho, su rostro se notaba claramente tranquilo y con un movimiento de su mano me invito a sentarme y yo lo obedecí ya que temía a caerme en cualquier momento por mi nerviosismo, el camino desde una esquina hasta llegar a donde yo estaba y sentarse en un sillon enfrente de el que yo estaba sentada y se acomodo de una manera muy elegante cruzando sus piernas y estirando su brazo en el apoyador de espalda de el sillon y comenzo con su platica lentamente para que yo pudiera procesar la informacion.

**Tu padre es hijo de un famoso conde en Versalles, su nombre es Ares Franzua, su familia a sido de las primeras en convivir con los reyes ya que la mayoría de sus hijos se han convertido en comandantes de los guardias reales de la reyna y les han servido por décadas a las generaciones de reyes, tu padre fue nombrado comandante pero el escapo dejando a su familia, esposa e hijo alla y vino aqui buscando una vida nueva, poco tiempo despues, con un gran capital, levanto Hinamori Interprises y se enamoro de su secretaria la cual un año despues se convirtió en su pareja y unos meses mas adelante tuvieron una niña, tu, el al ver su vida aqui ya no quiso regresar y el conde Ares mando a mi padre, el conde Fernando, hermano mayor de tu padre, el junto a su familia y esposa partieron de Versalles a Tokio, el primer lugar en donde se fundo Hinamori interprises en donde tu padre conoció a tu mama y te tuvieron a ti, cuando ambos hermanos se encontraron su saludo fue muy amistoso y se presentaron ambas familias, mi padre al verte sonrio y juego miro a tu padre y ambos pactaron un acuerdo entre sus hijos, mi padre al ver a su pequeño hermano hecho todo un hombre y con una gran profesión, lo dejo en Tokio para que viviera como el quisiera y en su lugar se quedo el y tomo la comandancia de los guardias de la reyna. La esposa de tu padre tuvo un hijo cuatro años antes que tu, Cloud Strife, es un gran conde a pesar de su corta edad al igual que yo, su madre andromeda Strife es una de las damas mas allegadas a la reyna y una de sus mejores amigas y al enterarse de que tu padre se habia casado sufrió mucho, pero aun asi decidio seguir con su vida, se volvio a juntar y hace tan solo dos meses le dio el divorcio a tu padre- **Al escucharlo decir todo eso, me sorprendí pero me dejo una duda, ¿Cual era el acuerdo entre sus hijos o mas bien entre Oscar y yo?.

¿Que esperaba que yo dijera despues de toda esta nueva información?, ya sabia que mi padre era un conde y que vivía en Versalles e incluso que Cloud era de ahi y el nombre de su madre tambien lo sabia, pero lo que aun no entendia era porque querian esconder la verdad de mi, ¿Era tan malo?.

**Se que Cloud te a comentado algo acerca de todo esto, pero lo que el no sabe es la relación que nuestros padres nos indicaron para un futuro- **Cuando dijo que teniamos una relación, mi cuerpo se tenso, ¿ A que se referia con eso?, pensar que tal vez el podria ser mi prometido o algo asi, me hacia temblar de miedo ya que no queria perder a Ikuto y menos ahora que estaba completamente enamorada de el y entonces pense en lo del acuerdo y fue como entendí su comportamiento al verme por primera vez, su mirada habia mostrado amor y ternura hacia mi y eso me hacia sentir incomoda, ya que tal vez el si estaba enamorado de mi pero yo en verdad no creia ni queria enamorarme de el.

**El acuerdo entre nuestros padres fue casarnos a ti y a mi para que todo quedara entre familia, de primero yo me negué rotundamente, pero con el tiempo me fui resignando, mi padre me daba fotos o incluso cartas de ti que escribías pensando en mi y en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos cuando mi abuelo mando a mi padre por el tuyo, nos hicimos muy amigos no se si aun lo recuerdes- **Sus palabras eran suaves y dulces incluso antes de decirme que era mi prometido, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que retuve en mis ojos y respire profundo para calmarme y fue como me acorde un poco de ese entonces, el era mayor que yo por cinco años, yo tenia cinco y el tenia diez cuando le di mi primer beso en el jardín de mi casa mientras mirábamos las estrellas, paso una estrella fugaz y pedimos un deseo aun acostados en el sespet debajo de un gran árbol de sakura y cuando terminamos de pedirlo le pedi que me dijera su deseo y al decirme que era, me sorprendí pero aun asi se lo cumplí dando mi primer beso a ese hermoso joven de preciosos ojos color zafiro y de hermosa cabellera color dorado que resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas y de las pequeñas lamparas de la gran casa que era mi hogar en ese entonces, paso el tiempo y el se fue y con el mis recuerdos de ese hermoso joven de rostro perfecto y hermosos ojos color zafiro.

**Si lo recuerdo, mi primer beso te lo di y tambien mi corazón, el cual al marcharte, destrozaste y con el tiempo te fui olvidando al punto de no reconocerte- **Mis palabras fueron frías al recordar el dolor de su partida, el fue mi primer amor pero despues llego Sebastián y sin remedio me volví a enamorar pero el amor hacia Sebastián se vaso en como se comportaba conmigo, siempre atento y disponible para mi a la hora que yo quisiera a demas de todas las noches que se quedaba a leerme un cuento o a cantarme alguna cancion entre tantas cosas que me hacían admirarlo y quererle e incluso pense que era amor pero en verdad no era asi, ya que me di cuenta que mi amor hacia Ikuto es mas grande que cualquier otro y si tuviera que dar mi vida por el, lo haria con gusto, con tal de que el este completamente bien, no me importaría lo demas.

**Lo lamento, esa jamas fue mi intención, nunca quise herirte, por eso estoy aqui, para remediar mi error y casarme contigo- **Yo al escucharlo me quede plasmada, yo no me casaría con el y tampoco creia perdonarlo tan fácil.

**Lo lamento pero no pienso casarme contigo y tampoco planeo perdonarte, el pasado ya es historia antigua y ahi se quedara, al igual que mi dolor y odio hacia ti, a demas, ya amo a otra persona y no pienso dejarla por ti- **Pude ver su cara de confusión y tristeza pero no me dolió, al escucharme decir que amaba a alguien mas su rostro se transformo en uno enojado y ¿Celoso?.

**¿Quién es el?, ¿Donde lo conociste? y ¿Porque nadie me lo dijo?-** Sus preguntas fueron desesperadas y con un deje de frialdad que me dejo un tanto incomoda pero aun asi le conteste a sus preguntas.

**¡No veo porque te molesta tanto si tu y yo no somos nada!, pero si tanto te interesa saber, el es Ikuto Tsukiyomi...-** No termine de decirle porque el me callo al decir...

**¡Tu niñero!, ¡No!, ¡no puede ser verdad!-** El asombro de Oscar me dejo totalmente confundida, ¿Porque se sorprendía tanto?, ¿acaso se sentia mejor que Ikuto como para pensar que estaba loca al enamorarme de el? o ¿tal vez se sentia confundido por el hecho de que mis padres le habian dicho que yo no tenia novio y ahora se daba cuenta de lo contrario?.

**¡Ya veo!, ¿cuando te enamoraste de el?, ¿fue hace mucho?, ¿tus padres no te hablaron de nuestra relación?-** Al parecer Oscar se habia calmado un poco ya que su voz se escuchaba un tanto mas tranquila y eso me ayudo a sincerarme con el.

**Me alegro que lo entiendas y no tiene mucho que me enamore de el, sobre mis padres, la unica que me hablaba demaciado de ti, era mi madre, mi padre si me hablaba de ti pero no tanto como mamá-** En su rostro vi una pequeña nota de esperanza y luego al decir que mi padre no me hablaba tanto de el, su rostro tomo un a mueca que quito casi al instante y solo sonrio tiernamente para despues decir...

**Entiendo, yo vine aqui solo para decirte lo que en un futuro pasara ya que como debes de saber, te casaras conmigo te guste o no, aunque me gustaria mucho que fuera por voluntad propia y te casaras feliz, pero te prometo que a mi lado jamas te faltara nada y...-** Lo corte con una respuesta tan fría que me senti congelar.

**Solo amor y al hombre que amo-** Mire su rostro con frialdad en el mio y vi como su rostro cambiaba a uno lleno de tristeza y despues dijo con ternura hacia mi...

**Lo lamento, pero eso ya no esta en mis manos, crei que tu aun estarías enamorada de mi o al menos te agradaría mi compañía, pero ya vi que no y aunque quisiera, no podemos romper el compromiso ya que tu madre se esta encargando de todos los preparativos para la boda-** Yo la escucharlo, intente no llorar, ¿es que ya todo estaba perdido?, ¿tendria que dejar a Ikuto y mi amor hacia el a un lado y casarme con Oscar, un hombre al que no amaba y tendria que fingir que si lo amaba como parecia que el me amaba a mi?, ¿podria soportarlo?, ¡no jamas lo haria!, ¡jamas podria dejar de amar a Ikuto!.

**Entiendo, pero, podrías dejarme un poco mas de tiempo para pensarlo, se que no tengo que pensarlo ya que me casare a la fuerza, pero quiero hablar con el y explicarle las cosas-** Mi mirada hacia el fue en el momento de decirle que me estaba casando a la fuerza, por lo que lo mire con odio y rencor y el al verme sonrio tristemente pero no dijo nada, mas sin embargó, asintió dejandome saber que si podia hacerlo.

**¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas?- **Su pregunta me dejo plasmada, le habia pedido tiempo pero no le habia dicho cuanto, asi que pense en decirle que unas semanas pero al ultimo le dije...

**Siete meses-** El al escucharme, me miro como si estuviera loca, pero aun asi no me importo y decidi explicarle porque tanto tiempo.

**Como ya has de saber, mis padres se fueron a Europa y se casaran alla, a demas de que duraran ocho meses, pero ya se ha cumplido un mes desde que ellos se fueron y Ikuto estará a mi cuidado en ese tiempo y en verdad quisiera pasar con el todos los Ocho meses-** El me iba a decir algo pero rapidamente continue antes de que me diera una negativa.

**Si me cumples este unico deseo que te pido, te juro que me casare contigo y seré la mejor esposa que alguna vez hallas deseado-** Sabia que eso era demaciado pedir de mi parte pero muy en el fondo era lo que queria, estar con Ikuto todo el tiempo posible, al menos hasta que llegue el dia de la boda y mi mundo caiga y se rompa en pedazos, los cuales serán muy difíciles de recoger pero se que el tiempo me ayudara a levantarlos poco a poco , aunque mi amor hacia Ikuto seguirá intacto.

**¡Esta bien!, te cumpliré lo que me pides, regresare por ti cuando el tiempo alla acabado y espero que para ese entonces, el niñero halla salido de tu vida- **Su manera de decirme fue muy fría y cortante pero no me importo, yo solo queria saber si lo aceptaría o no y al decir que lo aceptaba, me emocione mucho y sonrei feliz pero solo duro unos instantes ya que despues dijo...

**Pero no van a estar solos ya que Sebastián estará todo el tiempo con ustedes y me informará de todo lo que hacen y dicen-** Al escuchar eso, me enoje mucho y le solte...

**¡Eso jamas!, no pienso dejar que interrumpan mi tiempo con Ikuto, si haces eso te prometo que jamas me casare contigo y si llego a hacerlo, te are la vida un infierno- **Le grite lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer si el se atrevia a tener a Sebastián detrás de mi todo el tiempo y lo amenace para que supiera que hablaba enserio, muy enserio.

**¡De acuerdo!, ¡tu ganas!-** Me lo dijo con un tono tranquilo y su rostro estaba serio pero no espere que se parara de su asiento y se acercara a besarme, yo al sentirlo me aleje, pero el volvio a acercarse y volvio a besarme, solo que esta vez me tomo el mentón con una mano y con la otra mi cintura, se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi con sus manos en mi mentón y cintura pero la posición duro poco, ya que poco a poco me recostó en el sillon y se subió en mi sin aplastarme aun bajo mis quejas e intentos de huir de el, se separo un poco de mi y me miro con una mirada intensa, sus ojos se parecían a los de Ikuto y por un momento me olvide de que era Oscar, se acerco lentamente a mi cuello y beso esa parte para despues subir con pequeños besos hasta mis labios, los cuales beso con pasión y ternura, yo solo correspondí a sus besos, los cuales sabían a menta y ahi fue donde sali del trance que habia hecho Oscar sobre mi, me separe y lo empuje para despues salir corriendo escaleras arriba, todo bajo los ojos de Sebastián, mientras pasaba por el pasillo en dirección hacia mi habitación, no pude evitar que las lagrimas, dolorosas lagrimas llenas de tristeza y culpa, llenaran mis mejillas y tampoco evite el sollozar al darme cuenta de que habia engañado a Ikuto y que me sentia muy culpable por ello, yo ya habia hecho algo igual pero en ese entonces Ikuto no era mi novio y ahora me sentia fatal pero yo no lo engañaría mas y le diría lo que Oscar me dijo e incluso lo ultimo que paso entre nosotros, pero eso seria mañana ya que me encontraba tan cansada física como mentalmente y lo unico que queria era ducharme e ir a la cama, pero al parecer mi suerte no era tan buena, ya que al entrar me encontre con Ikuto en la cama esperando que yo regresara y fue entonces que recordé que el me dijo que estaria esperando mi regreso.

Al verme entrar, se paro de la cama y camino hacia mi, pero al estar a la mitad del camino, su rostro, en el cual se encontraba una sonrisa, se borro y cambio a una de preocupación, se acerco un poco mas rápido y cuando estuvo a mi lado, me abrazo y yo al sentir su cálido cuerpo envolverme, me apoye en su pecho y llore en el, mas sin embargo el no me pregunto nada, solo acaricio mi cabello lentamente hasta que me calme, tiempo mas tarde, cuando ya estuve mejor, el me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y yo al sentirla, me acomode de forma en la cual quede hecha un ovillo en ella, el al verme se acerco, quedando detrás de mi, me volvio a abrazar en completo silencio y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras besaba lentamente mi mejilla, cuello y hombros.

**¿Ya te sientes mejor?- **Dijo despues de un rato de estar en la misma posición, mientras el seguia besando las mismas zonas para despues besarme lentamente en una caricia hacia mis labios.

**Si, ya me siento un poquito mejor, gracias mi amor-** El solo sonrio y volvio a besarme de igual manera, mientras yo por dentro me moria de culpa al pensar que Oscar me habia besado antes que él pero aun asi disfrute de sus besos sabor a chocolate y vainilla.

**De nada preciosa- **Me senti mejor con sus besos pero no evite sentir aun la culpa asi que decidi decirle la verdad, solo esperaba que el no me dejara al decirle lo que estaba por venir a mi vida.

**Ikuto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre Oscar-** El solo me miro intensamente, como queriendo sacar todo de una vez, yo solo suspire y rece por que el no fuera a dejarme una vez que le halla dicho la verdad.

**¿Que sucede mi amor?, ¿Que te dijo Oscar?-** Su voz se escuchaba un tanto preocupada y yo volví a suspirar ya que el tenia todo el derecho de estar preocupado y lo peor es que se pondría muy triste cuando se enterara de que lo voy a dejar por casarme con Oscar.

**El y yo... el y yo.. estamos comprometidos- **Yo baje la cabeza y la tape con mi flequillo cuando se lo dije pero no dure mucho asi ya que el me tomo el mentón y la levanto a la altura de la suya y me miro tristemente y despues su rostro se volvio duro y frío y me pregunto...

**¿Que le dirá Ikuto a Amu despues de semejante confección?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por esperar a la continuación de este episodio, como le comente a muchas o muchos por imbox, es muy poco el tiempo que tengo en actualizar, pero aun asi, en ese cortito tiempo, viajo en un mundo mágico y les traigo las nuevas actualizaciones de este fanfic, nos vemos en otro capitulo de Un playboy es mi niñero...**

**Sayonara**


	4. Capitulo 3: Esto no es un hasta nunca

**Capitulo 3: Esto no es un hasta nunca, **

**si no el comienzo de nuestra historia**

**¿Ya te sientes mejor?- **Dijo despues de un rato de estar en la misma posición, mientras el seguia besando las mismas zonas para despues besarme lentamente en una caricia hacia mis labios.

**Si, ya me siento un poquito mejor, gracias mi amor-** El solo sonrio y volvio a besarme de igual manera, mientras yo por dentro me moria de culpa al pensar que Oscar me habia besado antes que él, pero aun asi disfrute de sus besos sabor a chocolate y vainilla.

**De nada preciosa- **Me senti mejor con sus besos, pero no evite sentir aun la culpa asi que decidi decirle la verdad, solo esperaba que el no me dejara al decirle lo que estaba por venir a mi vida.

**Ikuto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre Oscar-** El solo me miro intensamente, como queriendo sacar todo de una vez, yo solo suspire y rece por que el no fuera a dejarme una vez que le halla dicho la verdad.

**¿Que sucede mi amor?, ¿Que te dijo Oscar?-** Su voz se escuchaba un tanto preocupada y yo volví a suspirar ya que el tenia todo el derecho de estar preocupado y lo peor es que se pondría muy triste cuando se enterara de que lo iba a dejar por casarme con Oscar.

**El y yo... el y yo.. estamos comprometidos- **Yo baje la cabeza y la tape con mi flequillo cuando se lo dije, pero no dure mucho asi, ya que senti como se sentaba en la cama y me sentaba junto a el para despues voltearme hacia el para tomarme de el mentón y la levanto a la altura de la suya y me miro tristemente y despues su rostro se volvio duro y frío y me pregunto...

**¿Tu lo sabias?, ¿Estabas enterada?- **Me pregunto frio y cortante a demas de que casi me lo grita y su mano me apreto un poco el mentón, pero yo solo negué y su rostro se fue tranquilizando poco a poco ante mi negación y despues me miro con una gran tristeza, mis lagrimas no se hicieron del rogar y las senti bajar muy rápido por mis mejillas, las cuales el limpio con sus labios dejando besos en ellas y despues me beso, en un beso lleno de ternura, amor y tristeza, al saber que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

**¿Cuando se casaran?, ¿En donde vivirán despues de casarse?-** Sus preguntas me dolían mucho, ya que el estaba desesperado al igual que yo, yo solo sonrei tristemente y le conteste...

**Dentro de siete meses cuando tu contrato alla acabado-** Mire como se entristecía aun mas pero yo lo calme al darle un beso lento y lleno de ternura y amor.

**Lo lamento tanto, te amo pero no podré estar contigo, es por eso que le pedi a Oscar estos siete meses, en los cuales disfrutaremos nuestro amor cada momento hasta que se cumplan y nos tengamos que separar, pero JAMAS, ¿me escuchas?, JAMAS dejare de amarte y aunque el sea mi dueño ante los demas, para mi, tu siempre seras mi unico dueño, dueño de mis besos, de mis caricias, de mi cuerpo, mi alma e incluso mi mente, porque jamas podré amar a otro como te amo a ti-** El al escucharme sonrio y me beso tiernamente

mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba mi mejilla la cual estaba un poco húmeda todavía.

**Gracias mi pequeña rosa negra, me ayuda mucho y me emociona demaciado saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti y te prometo disfrutar cada momento a tu lado como algo unico y hermoso, pero Jamas dejare que el sea dueño de tu corazón, luchare por ti si es necesario y no se la dejare tan fácil, no dejare de pelear por ti y tu amor aun cuando estes casada con el-** Mi cuerpo tembló al pensar en ellos luchando, no queria que Ikuto saliera lastimado y mucho menos queria tenerlo de...

**Seré tu amante, te amare durante las noches o a escondidas, pero no quiero dejar de verte y mucho menos de amarte-** Me impacto lo que el dijo, yo jamas dejaria que el se convirtiera en mi amante, me dolería mucho el tener que verlo a escondidas y antes de poder negarme me dijo...

**Se que no te agrada la idea, pero prefiero eso a estar sin ti, de solo imaginarme a ese idiota tocando tu mejilla o besando tu cuello o tus labios me muero de celos y deseo matarlo, dime ¿te ha hecho algo?, ¿a intentado besarte?, porque si es asi juro que...-** No deje que terminara, sabia que estaba muy celoso y enojado con todo esto, lo bese de manera tierna y despues le dije...

**Me beso pero logre empujarlo y salir de el despacho y llegar aqui, no quiero mentirte, yo le prometi que si me permitía estos siete meses junto a ti, me volvería en la esposa ideal que el quiere y claro que tambien me pedirá que sea pura para el, pero no deje que siguiera y estoy casi segura que eso es lo que quiere-** Pude ver el enojo en Ikuto y mas cuando le dije que Oscar me pediría ser pura para el, pero lo tranquilice al besarlo de nuevo.

**¿Lo aras?, ¿te casaras con el, bajo sus reglas y dejaras que te manipule a su antojo?-** Mire en él, el enojo y la burla a lo ultimo que dijo, yo al escucharlo en lugar de enojarme por el tono de su comentario, solo pude volver a llorar y asentir con la cabeza ante todo, pero en especial a lo ultimo dicho por el.

Llore calladamente y el al verme se acerco un poco mas y me beso para despues ayudarme a recostarme de nuevo en la cama y como lo habia hecho antes en ella, me recosté en un ovillo, pero esta vez me voltee quedando en su pecho ya que el tambien se habia acostado detrás de mi y lentamente comenzo a acariciar mi cabello hasta que me dormí con las lagrimas aun saliendo de mis ojos pero ahora mas lentamente y antes de caer dormida por completo, senti como una respiración chocaba contra mis mejillas y unos labios cálidos limpiaban los restos de lagrimas de ellas.

Muy temprano en la mañana, decidí levantarme y alistarme para ir a la escuela con mi usual uniforme y olvidar tan solo por un momento todos mis problemas aunque se que no sera nada fácil, pero en realidad lo que mas me preocupa es tener que dejar a Ikuto a demas de que no se enteren ni Ikuto ni Oscar de que soy cantante y que me falta muy poco para ser famosa mundialmente junto a las chicas, aunque con relación a Ikuto, creo que no seria tan malo si el se entera ya que me ama y no creo que le diga a nadie pero aun asi esta Oscar, el si que no lo aceptara y estoy casi segura que si se entera a demas de decirle a mis padres tambien me lo impedirá el.

Deje de preocuparme por todo lo demas y termine de alistar mis cosas y maquillarme, en mi bolso coloque mis libros, maquillaje, mi tablet, mi IPot, las partituras, mi cel y mi cd el cual no habia podido utilizar despues de lo de Ikuto pero esta vez si lo usaríamos ya que planeaba que las canciones estuvieran listas por lo menos en un mes mas.

Al salir de mi habitación, me sorprendio no ver a Ikuto y por un momento me entristecí pero eso solo fue poco porque al caminar un poco por el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras, Ikuto me jalo suavemente hacia una esquina un poco obscura y me beso con pasión y yo al sentirlo, lo bese de igual manera, sus besos poco a poco bajaron a mi cuello, besando y mordiendo levemente mi cuello mientras metía lentamente su mano por debajo de mi camisa de la escuela hasta llegar a mis pechos cubiertos por mi sujetador blanco de encaje, sus manos rozaron levemente mis pechos y despues se alejaron poco a poco hasta llegar a mi espalda y desabrochar mi sujetador, al hacerlo regresaron a mis pechos y se colaron dentro de este para masajearlos a su gusto y arrebatando gemidos de mi boca con su nombre, el al escucharlos subió de mi cuello a mi boca y me beso antes de volver a bajar pero esta vez hasta mis pechos erectos por tanto placer y levantarme la blusa para despues besarlos antes de chupar el primero y masajear el segundo con su mano, yo seguia gimiendo su nombre llena de placer y antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo, alguien nos separo, pude ver algo amarillo o mas bien cabello rubio detrás de Ikuto y cuando el se quito de encima mio, pude ver a Oscar y por lo que miraba el estaba muy enojado, se notaba en su rostro pero no me importo y solo me voltee para acomodarme el sujetador y acomodarme la blusa, todo bajo la mirada de Oscar e Ikuto, al estar lista bese a Ikuto y tome su mano para despues comenzar a salir de el lugar donde estábamos y salir del pasillo hacia las escaleras pero antes de llegar a ellas, escuche a Oscar hablarme.

**Amu, podemos hablar- **Mi piel se erizo cuando el me hablo y mas porque su voz era seria e incluso dominante o al menos eso me parecio a mi, yo solo voltee y asentí para despues acercarme a Ikuto y besarlo para despues decirle...

**Me esperas un momento, mi amor- **Ikuto solo volvio a besarme y despues sonrio para decir poco despues...

**No te tardes mucho hermosa- **Yo solo negué y le di un pequeño roce de labios y con eso segui a Oscar bajo la mirada de Ikuto y a lo lejos, tambien la de Sebastián.

Al llegar al despacho, Oscar paso primero lo cual me dio mala espina, pero no dije nada, mas sin embargo, cuando pase, cerro la puerta detrás de mi y me acorralo en ella, yo al sentir su cuerpo pegarse al mio, grite en sorpresa pero no dure mucho ya que me beso, pero su beso no era salvaje o apasionado sino ¿tierno y lleno de amor ? o algo asi, lo que me sorprendio pero al separarnos me dijo...

**Me gustaria que escucharas esta canción que he compuesto pensando en ti y en todo mi amor hacia ti y tambien porque te doy la oportunidad de estar con el niñero- **Despues de decir esto me tomo de la mano y me llevo a uno se los sillones y me ayudo a sentarme mientras el lo hacia a un lado con una guitarra en la mano, la cual acomodo a su gusto y una vez cómodo con la posición, empezó a tocar la guitarra en un ritmo lento pero bonito.

**Because I'm stupid**

**Porque soy un estúpido**

**Sé que no hay nadie más que tu,**

**Pero estas buscando a alguien más,**

**Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,**

**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,**

**soy yo el que te ve**

**Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar**

**Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,**

**Podrían detenerse al final e irse,**

**Realmente quiero verte**

**El dolor es insoportable cada día,**

**La palabra "amor" está en mi boca,**

**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

**Solo una vez más, extrañándote,**

**Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,**

**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,**

**soy yo el que te ve**

**Haciendo recuerdos solo,**

**Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida,**

**Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero,**

**No puedo reír contigo.**

**Pienso en ti todos los días**

**Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,**

"**Quiero verte", está en mis labios,**

**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

**Solo una vez más, extrañándote,**

**Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

**Adiós, adiós nunca digas adiós**

**A pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera,**

**Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero,**

**También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando,**

**Realmente quiero verte**

**El dolor es insoportable cada día,**

**La palabra amor está en mi boca,**

**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

**Pienso en ti todos los días**

**Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,**

"**Quiero verte", está en mis labios,**

**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti**

Cuando la canción termino, mis lagrimas brotaron y llore calladamente, no sabia que era lo que sentia en ese momento pero mi corazón me dolía y solo llore, pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi, me asuste pero el con unas simples palabras me tranquilizo.

**Se que lo amas a el y te dejare ser feliz, hasta que se cumplan los siete meses, seras libre, ¡aprovechalo! -** Al escucharlo levante la cabeza la cual habia bajado al estar llorando, pero mi sorpresa no termino ahi ya que volvio a besarme lentamente como acariciando mis labios y despues dijo...

**No te obligare a ser pura para mi porque se que aunque a mi me encantaria ser el primero en probarte, tu serias mucho mas feliz teniendo tu primera vez con el hombre que amas y es por eso y por el amor tan grande que te tengo, que dejare que seas feliz con Ikuto sin interrupciones de mi parte, aprovecha esta oportunidad ya que cuando seas mi esposa tu tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi vida ajetreada de conde y con esto te doy una gran recompensa-** Yo lo mire con ternura ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudarme ya que era mas que seguro que mis padres lo obligaron a venir y conociendo a mi madre estoy mas que segura que ella lo habia mandado pero mi pregunta es ¿En verdad estará enamorado de mi o lo estarán obligando a fingir amor por mi.

**¿Porque haces todo esto Oscar?, ¿En verdad me amas o te están obligando a fingir algo que no sientes?-** Cuando le pregunte el solo sonrio y despues me beso de nuevo pero esta vez solo fue un pequeño rose de labios y despues pego su frente a la mia y dijo...

**Te amo con toda mi alma, Jamas olvide ese beso que me diste cuando eras una pequeña de cinco años y aunque parezca obsesión no lo es, te amo y siempre lo are porque eres maravillosa e increíble- **Yo al escucharlo me entristecí y con una sonrisa melancólica le dije...

**Si pero yo ya lo olvide, ya no te amo, ya no siento nada por ti y aunque trate, jamas lo are, porque yo amo a Ikuto y eso jamas cambiara, aunque el mundo o incluso las estrellas dejen de existir, jamas dejare de amarlo, aunque en un principio me parecia de lo peor, con el tiempo me fue ganando al punto de ganarse mi confianza e incluso mi amor, el cual creia que era de Sebastián, ahora se que no ame a Sebastián ni a ti, ya que lo que siento por Ikuto es mucho mas grande que el amor que alguna vez llegue a sentir por alguno de ustedes dos-** El al escucharme cambio su rostro tierno a uno lleno de tristeza y yo al verlo decidí dejarlo solo.

Al salir camine por un momento hasta que senti como me jalaban bruscamente a una habitación, al abrir los ojos los cuales habia cerrado al sentir el jalón, me encontre con Sebastián el cual estaba parado enfrente de mi y sus manos me tapaban la salida al estar enredados en mi cintura fuertemente, nos quedamos en silencio por un corto tiempo hasta que decidio hablar y decirme...

**Veo que ya elegiste tu camino, pero recuerda que me perteneces y que cuando yo quiera puedo hacer que estes a mi lado, por ahora no te necesito pero cuando llegue el momento y estes preparada, mi marca te guiara hasta mi, hasta entonces disfruta de los beneficios que mis poderes te han dado, mi hermosa lady-** Al escucharlo me asuste, ¿A que se referia Sebastián con todo eso que dijo?, le iba a preguntar que a que se referia con esas palabras pero el solo me solto y salio de la habitación dejandome helada y sin saber que hacer o decir.

Sali despues de un momento ya que se estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la academia y literalmente corrí hasta llegar a la entrada donde ya estaban todos, alacercarme, todos voltearon a verme y eso hizo sonrojarme, Ikuto al verme sonrio y se acerco a mi para despues besarme delante de Sebastián y Oscar para molestia de ellos.

**Tardaste- **Fue lo unico que dijo despues de besarnos y yo solo sonrei tristemente y despues le dije.

**Lo lamento- **Pensaba decirle que despues le contaba pero en realidad si le decia eso delante de Oscar y Sebastián era capaz de matarlos o algo asi y yo no queria algo como eso en la casa ( No queria muertos feos), sin seguir pensando mas, salimos en direccion a la academia, al llegar nos fuimos directo a nuestros salones de clase, claro que antes de separarnos nos despedimos con un beso que me dejo extasiada.

Las horas se pasaron volando entre clase y clase y llego el ansiado receso por lo que las chicas y yo decidimos hacerles una sorpresa a los chicos y entre ellos estaria Ikuto pero claro que nos disfrazaríamos para que no nos reconocieran hasta el final donde nos acercaríamos a ellos y les robaríamos un beso.

Mientras nos juntamos todas en el patio delantero de la academia, unos chicos que eran amigos de Rima, nos ayudaron con la musica de fondo y a conectar los micrófonos mientras nosotras acomodábamos algunas cosas para nuestra comodidad ya que planeábamos hacer un pequeño escenario y sorprender a todos, claro que ya estábamos disfrazadas y asi no nos reconocerían hasta el final y solo nuestros novios. solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Un rato mas tarde con el permiso de el director se hizo el escenario y tambien la musica y asi subimos al escenario bajo la mirada de toda la academia y de nuestros novios los cuales estaban todos juntos en una esquina observando nuestros movimientos y sin pensar mas nos presentamos ante todos.

Hola nosotros somos Girl's Generation y estamos aqui como invitadas en esta escuela la cual tiene los chicos mas guapos y sexys y por parte de sus novias es que estamos aqui, espero y disfruten el pequeño concierto que estamos por dar.

Sin decir mas el ritmo de las canciones empezó y con el nuestro turno para cantar.

**The Boys**

**[Todas]**

**Si estas tan asustado que ni siquiera has comenzado**

**Entonces no te quejes, por favor**

**[Amu]**

**GG**

**[Todas]**

**Si dudas, las oportunidades pasaran de ti**

**Abre tu corazon y sal, por favor**

**[Amu]**

**Las chicas están de vuelta**

**[Todas]**

**Traegan a los chicos**

**[Utau]**

**(Si, Lo sabes)**

**[Todas]**

**T-traegan a los chicos**

**[Utau]**

**(Nosotras traemos a los chicos, nosotras traemos a los chicos)**

**[Todas]**

**T-traegan a los chicos**

**[Rima]**

**Vivir de acuerdo a la racionalidad, ¿Te ha hablandado?**

**¿Estas bien?**

**[Utau]**

**(Levantate)**

**[Yaya]**

**¿Acaso este obscuro mundo te ha intimidado?**

**[Utau]**

**(Eso es gracioso]**

**[Yaya]**

**¿Estas bien?**

**[Kikyo]**

**No puedo quedarme simplemente aqui observando**

**Levantate no importa cuantas veces te estrelles y te rompas**

**Has planeado cosas frescas y audaces, muestra ese lado salvaje**

**Mi chico**

**[Todas]**

**T-traegan a los chicos**

**[Angelique]**

**Girls' generation te hace sentir el calor**

**El mundo entero te esta observando**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Katleen]**

**Eres majestuoso, de pies a cabeza, siempre fuiste grandioso**

**Ya conoces a las chicas**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Amu]**

**No lo dudes, solo protege tu lugar**

**Eres una persona que siempre ha vivido su vida como una guerra**

**¿Por que?**

**[Kikyo]**

**(Si, vuela alto]**

**[Amu]**

**¿Por que tan pronto?**

**[Kikyo]**

**(Tu vuela alto]**

**[Amu]**

**¿Te das por vencido?**

**Oh, todavía tienes una gran camino que recorrer**

**[Scarlet]**

**Demuestra tu tenacidad, sacude la tierra**

**Para que todos puedan verte**

**[Rima]**

**La historia sera escrita nuevamente**

**El protagonista eres solo tu, solo tu!**

**[Todas]**

**T-traegan a los chicos**

**[Utau]**

**Girls' generation te hace sentir el calor**

**El mundo entero te esta observando**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Moka]**

**Eres majestuoso, de pies a cabeza, siempre fuiste grandioso**

**Ya conoces a las chicas**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Todas]**

**Chicas, traigan a los chicos**

**[Angelique]**

**¡Quiero bailar ahora mismo!**

**Yo te guiara, sal**

**[Yaya]**

**Soy la numero uno, Atena la que da sabiduría a los hombres en la tierra**

**¡Mira esto!**

**[Moka]**

**Disfruta la emoción del desafío**

**Ya tienes todo en este mundo**

**[Katleen]**

**Vas por el buen camino, ¡Sigue asi!**

**Girls' Generation, ¡No nos detendremos!**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Amu]**

**El futuro que habia sido bloqueado, el futuro que no podías ver**

**Se abre frente a tus ojos**

**[Rima]**

**Poco a poco te vuelves mas perfecto**

**Creo que me estoy sumergiendo en ti, ¡mi corazon!**

**[Todas]**

**Si estas tan asustado que ni siquiera has comenzado**

**Entonces no te quejes, por favor**

**[Scarlet]**

**(Solo traegan a los chicos)**

**Si dudas, las oportunidades pasaran de ti**

**Abre tu corazon y sal, por favor**

**[Todas]**

**Traegan a los chicos**

**[Amu]**

**Por que las chicas traen a los chicos**

**Chicas traegan a los chicos**

**Chicas traegan a los chicos**

**¡Chicas traegan a los chicos!**

**[Kikyo]**

**Girls' generation los hace sentir el calor**

**El mundo entero nos observa**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

**[Utau]**

**Chicos que dirigen el mundo y todas las chicas grandiosas, reunanse aqui**

**Ya conoces a las chicas**

**[Todas]**

**(T-traegan a los chicos)**

Al terminar la canción las chicas pedían otra incluso los chicos y mire como Ikuto me observaba demaciado, tanto que me sonroje pero como estaban algo lejos no lo noto.

Esta canción esta dedicada a Amu hinamori y Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Gatito espero te guste, le dije y mire como todos volteaban a verlo y a buscarme, el solo los ignoro y siguio mirandome con una mirada intensa en una posición muy sexy.

**I Got A Boy**

**[Scarlet] Ayo, GG! Yeah-yeah, ¿comenzamos?**

**¡Oh por Dios! Sólo mírala, ¿qué le hizo cortarse el cabello, eh?**

**[Angelique] ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Vuelve a mirarla! Su estilo cambió de pies a cabeza.**

**¿Por qué? Muero por saber. ¿Por qué? Sólo dime por qué.**

**[Utau] Jajaja. Deja que me presente.**

**¡Aquí vienen los problemas! Sígueme.**

**[Todas] Oh, oh-oh-eh-oh~**

**[Kikyo] Fuiste muy buena, realmente.**

**[Utau] ¿Quién eres tú? Es chistosa, ¿no es muy arrogante? **

**Diciendo que soy ordinaria.**

**[Kikyo] Oh~ Parece que se enamoró de ése hombre.**

**[Utau] Muy ridículo, muy ridículo.**

**[Scarlet] Se está volviendo más bonita, más sexy, ¿y todo por ese hombre?**

**Casi le pregunto cuál es la marca de cosméticos a la que se ha cambiado.**

**[Scarlet] Francamente hablando, la primera vez que la vi,**

**Sus ojos parecían los de un animal herido.**

**[Kikyo] No les dije que me mareé sólo por hablar con ella.**

**[Angelique/Scarlet] Fuiste muy buena, realmente. Fuiste muy buena, realmente.**

**[Todas] Oh, oh-oh-eh-oh~ [Utau] Fuiste muy buena, realmente.**

**[Todas] Oh, oh-oh-eh-oh~ [Yaya] Fuiste muy buena, realmente.**

**[Utau] ¡Eh, deténganse! Déjenme que lo ponga de otro modo.**

**[Todas] Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico, un chico guapo, que se llevó mi corazón.**

**Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico guapo, me he enamorado completamente de ti.**

**[Amu] Ah, my príncipe. ¿Cuándo vendrás a salvarme?**

**[Amu] ¿Me abrazarás y me llevarás al cielo, como un blanco sueño?**

**[Yaya] Estoy en shock, colapso mental.**

**Esa persona dice que él quiere verme sin maquillaje.**

**Lo amo completamente, **

**¿Pero debo fingir que no puedo ganarle y mostrarle mi rostro?**

**[Rima] Wow, ¡claro que no! [Yaya] ¿Está bien, está bien?**

**[Moka] ¡Debemos guardar lo que debe guardarse! [Yaya] ¿Estoy en lo cierto, en lo cierto?**

**[Moka] Hasta el día en que tenga su corazón por completo. Nunca debo olvidarlo.**

**[Todas] Oh, oh-oh-eh-oh~**

**[Katleen] No es suficiente, incluso si me quedo despierta toda la noche.**

**[Todas] Oh, oh-oh-eh-oh~**

**[Rima] Las cosas que más nos preocupan, todas, todas.**

**[Scarlet] Escúchame, ¿conoces a esa persona?**

**Aunque es joven, su mente no lo es tanto.**

**[Amu] Aunque es un oppa genial a veces,**

**es extremadamente lindo cuando hace aegyo.**

**[Todas] Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah oh,**

**estás loco, estás loco.**

**Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah oh,**

**estás loco, estás loco.**

**[Rima] Estoy muy enojada, me muero.**

**Mi hombre no me trata como a una mujer.**

**[Katleen] ¿Qué esperas que haga cuando las cosas no están claras?**

**¿Debo tratar de estar celosa? Enojada, ¿qué debo hacer?**

**[Angelique] Ridículo, ridículo.**

**[Moka] ¡No te detengas! Regresemos al 140.**

**[Todas] Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico, un chico guapo, que se llevó mi corazón.**

**Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico guapo, me he enamorado completamente de ti.**

**[Amu] Siempre a mi lado, apoyándome**

**y poniéndome atención. Tú~ tú~ **

**[Amu] Seguiré siendo feliz y buena como hasta ahora**

**[Todas] Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico, un chico guapo, que se llevó mi corazón.**

**Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico guapo, me he enamorado completamente de ti.**

**[Todas] Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico, un chico guapo, que se llevó mi corazón.**

**Tengo un chico genial, tengo un chico amable,**

**tengo un chico guapo, me he enamorado completamente de ti. **

Todas las chicas de la academia cantaban y bailaban como nosotras y los chicos solo sonreían a sus novias e intentaban seguirles el paso, la siguiente tambien fue dedicada pero no esperaba que los chicos se subieran y cantaran para nosotras.

Esta canción es dedicada para ustedes chicas, dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la musica empezaba y con ellos sus pasos de baile y su hora de cantar.

**Love style**

**Es porque te extraño tanto que no puedo soportarlo**

**Es porque un día sin ti se hace demasiado largo**

**Sólo quiero estar contigo por un momento**

**Sin embargo tengo miedo de que te puedas distanciar de mí**

**Si quieres un amor más hermoso que los recuerdos (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres un amor más hermoso que una película (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres a una persona más fuerte que cualquiera (yo puedo ser esa persona)**

**Si quieres a una persona que no te hará llorar**

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo**

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo**

**Ese soy yo, wow yeah**

**El estilo de amor que tú quieres (estilo de amor)**

**Voy a ser ahora, ahora, ahora**

**De acuerdo a cada momento y situación**

**Me convertiré en ese tipo de persona**

**Estamos en lo alto, estamos en lo cierto**

**Estamos en lo alto, no paramos**

**Es porque sólo te puedo observar a ti**

**Es porque mi corazón sólo late por ti**

**No soy mucho más especial que otros pero**

**Estoy tratando de parecerme a ti más que cualquiera**

**Si quieres un amor más hermoso que los recuerdos (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres un amor más hermoso que una película (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres a una persona más fuerte que cualquiera (yo puedo ser esa persona)**

**Si quieres a una persona que no te hará llorar**

**Te cuidaré, mi preciosa, sólo confía en mí y sígueme, ¿me crees, cierto?**

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**No soy un chico fácil pero quiero ser del estilo que tu prefieras**

**Sólo lo diré y te preguntaré, mírame a los ojos y contéstame, ¿qué harás?**

**El estilo de amor que tú quieres (estilo de amor)**

**Voy a ser ahora, ahora, ahora**

**De acuerdo a cada momento y situación**

**Me convertiré en este tipo de persona**

**Si quieres un amor más profundo que el de ayer (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres un amor más hermoso que un cuento de hadas (te lo daré)**

**Si quieres una persona más genial que cualquiera (yo seré esa persona)**

**Si quieres una persona que no se hartará de ti**

**A veces seré una persona simple, pero en otros momentos, seré más apasionado**

**Más que cualquier otro, voy a concordar con tu estado de ánimo**

**El primero, el segundo, el sexto que sólo te observará a ti**

**Soy un chico que pretende ser inocente**

**Pero aunque me vea joven, sé todo lo que se debe saber**

**El amor, tal vez, no lo sé**

Su ritmo era increíble, bailaban muy seximente y todos les seguíamos el paso y antes de que la canción acabara los chicos se alinearon enfrente de nosotras cada uno con su respectiva novia y se acercaron demaciado que parecia como si nos fueran a besar y al estar tan cerca de Ikuto pude ver su sonrisa y como movía sus labios para despues decir -**Te amo- **en un susurro.

Todas nos quedamos en shock pero aun asi las chicas y yo sonreímos, los chicos al vernos tambien sonrieron para despues contar otra pero esta vez dedicada a Amu, Osea a mi.

Rosa negra, Amu, nena, espero te guste esta canción ya que la compuse pensando en ti mi amor.

**Let Me Be The One**

**Mira, de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabes, ahora**

**tengo algo que decirte asi que mira hacia aqui.**

**Primero lo primero, las cosas que quiero decirte**

**aunque nosé por donde empezar**

**He estado muy ansioso, incluso ahora me siento**

**un poco avergonzado**

**(oh, amor)**

**Tratare de reunir mas coraje**

**sabes que no puedo decir esta clase de frases incómodas,**

**por una vez en la vida**

**creo que llego el momento**

**Empezare aqui nena,**

**por favor escucha**

**CORO:**

*** (dejame ser el unico)**

**Dejame ser el unico, el unico para ti,**

**quiero ser yo**

**(dejame ser el unico)**

**Dejame ser el unico, el dia entero,**

**solo pienso en ti**

**(oh, amor)**

**Dejame ser el unico, te prometo que**

**viviré para ti**

**(dejame ser el unico)**

**Dejame ser el unico, por siempre solo**

**te amare a ti**

**(oh amor)***

**Los pensamientos vanos se convierten**

**en el viento y mis lagrimas**

**crean un océano**

**Incluso un hombre insuficiente como yo,**

**al conocerte me senti tan especial.**

**ASI QUE AMOR, AMOR**

**dejame amarte nena,**

**Y DAR AMOR, se siente como un milagro,**

**Y DEJAME POR FAVOR, acepta mi corazón.**

**Por que quiero solo estar contigo, chica**

**CORO:**

**(* *)**

**La unica en el mundo que me hace brillar**

**Eres la unica en un millón,**

**Entre muchas estrellas en el mundo,**

**en el unico lugar en donde puedo descansar**

**MI FELICIDAD, TRISTEZA, SONRISAS, Y LAGRIMAS,**

**es todo para ti.**

**Si estoy contigo, no tengo nada que temer**

**DEJAME SER EL UNICO, EXISTO POR TI.**

**DEJAME SER EL UNICO PARA TUS RESPUESTAS,**

**ESA PERSONA SOY YO.**

**DEJAME SER EL UNICO, EL UNICO EN EL MUNDO ENTERO,**

**DEJAME SER EL UNICO QUE TE CUIDE.**

**DEJAME SER EL UNICO , NO CAMBIARA, INCLUSO SI VUELVO A NACER.**

**NENA ERES TU**

**Dejame ser el unico, el unico para ti**

**quiero ser yo (dejame ser el unico)**

**Dejame ser el unico, el dia entero,**

**solo pienso en ti (esa persona soy yo)**

**Dejame ser el unico, te prometo que viviré**

**para ti (dejame ser el unico)**

**Dejame ser el unico por la eternidad**

**(me dejaras ser)**

**solo te amare a ti**

**(OH DEJAME SER)**

**(DEJAME SER EL UNICO)**

Cada vez que decia **Dejame ser el unico **me miraba intensamente y eso me hacia sentir muy feliz y a la vez triste ya que sabia el significado de esas palabras por lo que llore calladamente pero aun asi la cancion era muy hermosa y no pude evitar decirle un-** Te amo** -Con mis labios y el al verme sonrio y me lo regreso en un-** Yo tambien te amo, mi pequeña rosa negra**- Nadie se dio cuanta o al menos eso creo yo pero aun asi todas estaba embobadas con Ikuto el cual canto casi toda la canción.

El concierto acabo con una ultima canción que yo le dedique a Ikuto y el al escucharla se sorprendio ya que esta canción era nueva y aquí esperaba promocionarla.

Ikuto, esta canción es dedicada de Amu para ti, espero te guste.

**Speed Up**

**Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...**

**Comienzo a agitar las alas de mi corazón**

**Voy a volar**

**Rapidamente busco mirarte a los ojos**

**Por como luces me siento muy tímida para conocerte**

**Dime ¿Porqué?**

**¿Porque solo me sigues mirando?**

**¡Vamos a volar corazón!**

**No escapes**

**Sensación**

**(Ehh... eh... eh... )**

**(Ohh...)**

**Rapido abrazame fuerte**

**Sensación**

**(Eh... eh... eh ...)**

**(Ohh...)**

**¡Lo harás !, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás !, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate! ,¡ Apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**Rapidamente busco mirarte a los ojos**

**Incluso mi corazón se emociona**

**Dejame mostrarté**

**¿Te gusto?**

**¿Me tienes cariño?**

**¡Al menos un poquito!**

**No hay necesidad de palabras sin sentido**

**¿Sabes?**

**Que me gustas demasiado**

**¡Vamos a volar corazón!**

**A conocer esta**

**Sensación**

**(Eh... eh... eh...)**

**(Ohh...)**

**Dame un gran "Me gustas"**

**Sensación**

**(Eh... eh... eh...)**

**(Ohh...)**

**¡Lo harás! ,¡ Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás !, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...**

**¡Vamos a volar corazón¡**

**No escapes**

**Sensación**

**(Ehh... eh... eh...)**

**(Ohh...)**

**Rapido abrazame fuerte**

**Sensación**

**(Ehh... ehh... ehh...)**

**(Ohh...)**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás !, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás!, ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Lo harás! , ¡Solo apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

**¡Apresurate!, ¡Apresurate!**

Al terminar la canción, los chicos nos miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron hacia nosotras para despues cantar una canción que nos dejo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo hermosa que era y mas por ser dedicada hacia nosotras.

**Love Like This**

**(Ikuto)**

**Hey niña, ahora te muestro**

**Detén tu corazón**

**¿lo harás?, mi niña (mi niña)**

**(Kukai)**

**Siempre vacilante, eres realmente una tonta**

**realmente una tonta**

**Oh~ Háblame**

**(Nagihiko)**

**Por qué, tu no sabes**

**Tu no me conoces**

**Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón**

**(Kairi)**

**No tengo dudas**

**Sin estremecimiento (sin nervios) mi amor!**

**Coro**

**Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así**

**Entonces Amor, esperando por ti niña**

**Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así**

**Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.**

**(Shuu)**

**Hey Niña! Hoy de todos los días, te ves mas linda**

**La llave de mi corazón ~ La dueña (es) nadie más que tú Niña ~**

**(Ikky)**

**Si (yo) recuerdo, estoy muy nervioso**

**Preciosa nadie más que tú, mi Bebé Bebé**

**(Shin)**

**Por qué, tu no sabes**

**Tu no me conoces**

**Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón**

**(Toma)**

**No necesito otra**

**Solamente deseo por tu amor!**

**Coro**

**Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así**

**Entonces Amor, esperando por ti niña**

**Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así**

**Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.**

**Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así**

**Entonces Amor, esperando por ti niña**

**Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así**

**Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.**

**Estribillo**

**(Ikuto) Te necesito**

**(Kukai) Tú me necesitas**

**(Nagihiko) Eventualmente estaremos juntos**

**(Ichinose)No dudes, solo sígueme**

**(Ichinose) Ahora~~~ Sí~**

Todos en la academia aplaudían frenéticos al igual que nosotras al escucharlos y verlos bailar de esa forma tan sexy y con esta canción acabo el pequeño concierto y tambien nuestro agitado día en la escuela.

Al regresar a la casa, en el auto junto a Sebastián e Ikuto, me quede dormida en los brazos de Ikuto por tanto cansancio al desmontar el pequeño escenario y tanto baile al cantar, asi que me deje descanzar tan solo un momento mas no me imagine encontrarme unas horas mas tarde en mi cama junto con Ikuto asi que solo volví a cerrar mis ojos y meterme en el mundo de la inconsciencia junto a un Ikuto abrazando mi cintura y con su cabeza enterrada en mi cabello.

**Gracias a todas y todos los lectores que esperan ansiosos por las actualizaciones de Un playboy es mi niñero, para los que quieren saber como son los personajes , les recomiendo entrar a mi perfil, en el encontraran las fotos correspondientes de cada personaje y asi vean como son cada uno, seguiré actualizando información conforme la historia avance a demas de oneshot como compensación por la espera, sin mas que decir...**

**SAYONARA.**


End file.
